Out of the Darkness
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: Two brothers, both vampires; two women, also vampires. Are they destined to be together? AU, Sinn and Klaroline, starts between 3x13 and 3x14 [Collaboration with Erin Salvatore]. Amelijah, Stebekah, Lexol, Franik, and Elekael included. Marlinda, Meyler and other TVD and TO characters included
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Out of the Darkness  
**Author:** Katie (TheIrishShipperholic) and Erin (Erin Salvatore)  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story  
**Show/Movie/Book:** The Vampire Diaries  
**Couples/Category:** Sage and Finn, Klaus and Caroline. AU  
**Rating:** Mature, for language and sexual situations/scenes  
**Summary:** Two brothers, both vampires; two women, also vampires. Are they destined to be together? AU, Sinn and Klaroline, starts between 3x13 and 3x14 [Collaboration with Erin Salvatore]  
**Author's Note:** I was inspired to write this after I watched a music video of Sage & Finn set to the song "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri, and the muse was definitely on board for it!

**Chapter One**

A suitcase lay open on a brass and iron bed, clothes scattered about the room while redhead vampire Sage O'Reilly speeds around her villa in Florence, Italy, preparing to leave of the many homes she has come to know in her 900+ years of life. But now it was time to go…home. _Where was home though?_ the redhead asked herself, pausing as she remembered a time when she and Finn had gotten separated from each other while "playing a game", plopping down onto the bed on her back as her eyes drifted shut to remember that day:

_**1000s A.D. – Virginia (what is Mystic Falls)**_

_"Finn, where did you go?" Her voice holds a slightly panicky tone to it as her dark red curls fanned out around her by then pale face as she looked around frantically for her companion, squealing in surprise when he suddenly appeared in front of her, gently squeezing her waist. An anger she wasn't expecting bubbled to the surface and she turned away to stomp off out of the maze they had been playing in._

_"Sage, love, you had to know that I was not intending to scare you on purpose," Finn attempted to explain to the redhead as he followed after her, knowing she was having none of it. Finally, when they had reached the edge, Finn spun her around and collided their lips together, refusing to let up on his rough but still soft, demanding kisses until he had gotten the redhead to respond, and once she did, her fingers tugged on the tunic pinned to his hard, muscled body with a leather belt until he had responded in kind by letting his hands roam her trembling body, stopping once they had lowered onto the soft silk material that covered the glorious curves of her rear end and pressing her tightly against him. The gasp that escaped her lips when she tore her mouth away from his had Finn rubbing his hardened erection against her cloth-covered feminine heat and groaning into the skin of her arched neck when he heard her voice next to his ear and he listened to her speak softly to him._

_He turned his eyes until they had met hers, the green orbs glistening briefly with tears. Finn's strong, callused thumbs stroked swiftly over her fair-skinned cheeks and wiped the tears away. "Finnegan," she began to say, her breath hitching slightly with hesitation before continuing. "I will only get the opportunity to speak of this once, so here goes nothing: I have loved you since the day you knocked me over and I will keep on loving you until death parts us. So, what I am saying to you now is that I want to lie in your arms and unite us as one body, soul and mind. I want my heart to be yours and I would like to keep yours as well. Finnegan, I am asking for you to claim me as your own; right here, right now."_

_Finn lets out a trembling sigh. "Oh, my beautiful Irish Rose, it would be an honor to make love to you," he said with a warm smile as he let his head lower to claim her mouth in a brief caressing of lips before shifting to place one arm beneath her knees while the other remained at her back. He never once complained at how heavy she was as he began carrying her a ways toward an abandoned cabin they often had their picnics in whenever he didn't want to be interrupted by his siblings or his parents. Once they were safely tucked inside, Finn's hands lifted and deftly untied the tied-in-a-bow strings to her maroon red dress, untying them slowly. He watched as she took a step back and allowed the material of her dress drop to the floor in nothing but a soft whisper. Finn's eyes widened even more when he realized she had worn nothing beneath as her feet stepped out of the circle that was once her dress._

_"You seem to be over dressed, Sir Mikaelson and I think I need to change that fact," his partner in crime said huskily while giving him a soft smile. He groaned when he saw that smile and wanted so badly to kiss the lips that contained it but he held back. Instead, Finn took her hands, lifting them to his mouth and kissed the knuckles before lowering them again and guided her hands to the belt fastened around the tan tunic. Sage pulled the buckle free, smiling when she felt his mouth kiss the area where her forehead came into contact with her hair. The belt fell to the ground and Finn lifted his arms so that Sage could lift the tunic up and over his head. Once it had joined her dress on the floor, Finn placed his hands on Sage's tiny, trembling shoulders. Then he was letting them rise to frame her face between shaking hands, lifting her eyes to meet him. He crouched down a little and kissed her softly. Sage immediately melted into his embrace and his gentle but still passionate kisses, feeling on top of the world in that very moment. Finn took a few steps back when he heard a voice from the door followed by a shriek he was sure could be heard around the village._

_"Get out, Rebekah," Sage heard Finn say over her shoulder and she dared a quick look at his face for the first time since they got interrupted just a few seconds before. Her green eyes took in the sight of his strong jaw as it locked in anger toward his sister but she quickly glanced away before he could notice her intensely staring at him. The slender (and suddenly very aware of her nakedness) redhead left Finn's arms and was just leaning down to pick up her dress to put it back on when she felt his presence behind her…right behind her. "Sage, please stay…" He spoke in a husky plea and Sage turned around to look up at him, green eyes meeting brown just right before his head lowered back down to hers until his mouth hovered above hers. Sage met him halfway, hands moving up his chest and shoulders, up past the cords of his neck and finally stopping to sift into his dark brown hair. Finn smiled and wrapped his trembling hands around her waist, exploring the curves of her hips and now-naked rear end, cupping the cheeks and pulling her flush against him. Sage gasped but it was soon lost amongst the firm but still gentle thrusts of his tongue into her mouth. At first, her tongue was shy when it began to stroke his but it soon grew bolder as their kisses grew deeper and more passionate. He used gentle and somewhat bold caresses over her naked body before guiding her hands to his breeches._

_Red curls that once framed the fair skin of her cheeks now fell backward against his tanned fingers as her green eyes turned a frightened gaze up to his face. "I am scared, Finn," she said so softly that he almost didn't hear her words but he knew what she was scared about. Neither of them had been intimate with someone before now, and Finn knew she was going to be hurt by his disappointment. But he wouldn't be. Pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head, Finn tilted her head back so he could look into her eyes. "What if I disappoint you?"_

_"You could never disappoint me, love. And you have a right to be scared," he replied before brushing his lips quickly over hers. He stepped back and laced his fingers through hers, lifting them above her head. Then he used the very tips of his fingers to move down her arms, brushing over the pulse he could feel racing faster at his whisper-soft caresses and moving down before going back up to her wild red curls. His fingers were still tender as they gently massaged her scalp after removing the tortoise-shell comb that held her hair away from her face. Once it was gone, Finn gently placed it among her dress before turning back to her. Then her hands moved to their own accord to the knot of his breeches, untying it and pushing them away to reveal lean hips, muscled legs and…a massive erection. Finn noticed that the frightened look from before had returned and he tilted her head back so green eyes latched once more onto brown. "Sage, trust that I am not going to forget that I am frightening you with the size of me but I am going to make it as pain-free as possible; because I love **you**, Sage. **You** are the queen of my heart, you and **only** you. And I am going to shut my mouth now before I say something I'll probably regret."_

_Her fear broke free and gave way to hope as she began to consider all the events that were going to happen to her and Finn within the hours still to come. Sage's lips finally broke into a soft, sweet smile before the redhead framed his face in between slender fingers and Finn obeyed her silent, urging command, his head lowering to claim her lips in a kiss that started out soft. But it soon grew to one filled with fervor and demand, his head turning at an angle until it was burrowed close to her shoulder. Their tongues mated and danced in a sinfully erotic tango while hands explored in urgent caresses. Finn then silently urged Sage onto the bare floor, rolling away from her to grab his tunic and pants, placing them beneath her. Once he'd rejoined her, Finn claimed her lips in a soft, gentle caress. Then, starting at her cheek, he began to paint a trail of kisses, fervent and sucking while her fingers sifted into his dark hair and he continued to go down further, into her neck and along her collarbone then down to her breast. Sage moaned quietly when his tongue suckled around her nipple, his teeth nipping and sending her desire skyrocketing through the roof of the cabin – and beyond that. "Finn, please," she pleaded, tugging on the strands of his brown hair until he finally looked up at her._

_Moving up to kiss her softly on the lips, he whispered, "You are not ready, my Irish Rose." She whimpered slightly at the loss of his wonderful lips but was soon moaning, their softness from earlier raising in pitch and sound. Each new sensation he created within her burst free of their tiny bubble as his tongue continued to fervently suck on her breast, the short stubble on the lower half of his face wreaking havoc on her sensitive skin. Sage began to writhe beneath him, her back arching up off the floor when he still continued to tease her. Finn gave a smile and a shake of his head, mouth going down her body, stopping at her belly button to tease her further and making the skin quiver when he kissed it then nipped with his teeth before soothing the small bite with his tongue. While he did that, Sage let her two hands begin to discover ways to please the man in front of her. First, they moved over the sinewy skin of a broad, muscular back and she smiled in delight at the soft but somewhat menace-sounding growl ripped from deep inside his chest. Then they moved determinedly down the front of him, her slim fingers closing around his hardened erection before one finger began stroking him from root to tip. "Sage, love, please do not tease," he ground out from between gritted teeth and she only gave him a sly grin while watching in further delight as his hips bucked involuntarily against the soft seductive ministrations of her small but definitely not delicate hands._

_Desire, pure, raw and almost animalistic, swept through Finn as he tried to hold onto the last thread of his control but it soon snapped in two. Sage barely had time to respond before he was pushing her hands away and crushing his mouth to hers while parting her thighs with one knee, hand lowering to the nub between them. At first, Sage was a little resistant but she eventually let her inhibitions, her insecurities go. Her fair-skinned and slender thighs widened, accepting the gentle caresses of his hands and moaning quietly, her lips falling open in a breathless gasp. Sage's gasps turned into more soft moans, her head tilting to the side to give Finn's mouth better access to her neck. Her slender fingers play with the hair at the nape of his neck, her other hand moving to cup the rough skin of his cheek. Finn pulled back to look into her eyes while his tongue darted out fairly quickly to moisten his suddenly dry lips. "Are you sure that this is what you truly desire, love?" His voice is slightly cracked and a little hoarse but Sage still gives him a nod._

_"Yes. I am absolutely certain that this is what I truly desire, Finn." She speaks without preamble before giving him a smile that was so sweet that it turned his insides to complete mush. He returned the action then leaned to brush his lips over hers in a brief caress. His hands were gentle seconds later as he tested to see how ready she was, satisfied that she hadn't been lying about her response. Taking his member in one hand, Finn stroked himself while bracing his body above hers with the other hand. He finally rubbed his member along her tender, aching nub, driving her even wilder with desire as she held herself completely still and hoping he'd stop teasing her soon. He finally did seconds later, both hands in open fists as he kept himself above her, thrusting gently and pushing past her maidenhead, claiming her once innocent state, the only sounds inside the cabin being his ragged breaths and her soft whimpers of pain. The pain only lasted for a few breathless moments before Finn was easing out of her. Sage gave a soft whimper at the loss of him but soon gave a sound that fell between a strangled sigh and a low, keening moan when he eased back into her. His thrusts were gentle at first as he attempted to further keep control but soon lost it again as he began to thrust in a desperate tandem, finally dropping his arms until they were folding her in an embrace that she returned. Her slender fingers began playing a little more with the hair at the nape of his neck while he kissed her shoulder, moving along and spreading open-mouthed kisses up into her neck, adding his teeth and tongue to the mix._

**Present Day**

"SAGE VICTORIA O'REILLY, we're going to be late!" Sage shot up like a bottle rocket when her best friend's voice cut into her dream/memory. "This is always a lovely sight, seeing my best friend still mooning over her lover, whom I'm about to reunite her with." Sage glared at her with a disbelieving look and Kathleen glared back before waving her hands around the room of the villa, all of the clothes getting folded and placed into the still open suitcase. Kathleen then gestured for Sage to help her and the redhead plops onto the once-open suitcase after closing it before Kathleen was using her magic to zip it shut.

Once it was closed, Sage grinned as she jumped down from the suitcase before reaching out to pull Kathleen to her in a fierce embrace. "Thanks for agreeing to go with me, Kathleen," she said and heard the dark blonde gasp before pulling back to give Sage a wide-eyed stare, stumbling back a little in fright. "What, Kathleen? What did you see?"

Kathleen's hands quickly came up to touch her nose then gestured to the vial of vervain she wore around her neck. "Sage," she started to say before her best friend continued on. "Sage, I cannot allow you to go to Mystic Falls. If you go…you will die."

To say that Sage was shocked was to say the least. "How can that be, Kathleen?" she asked, reaching out to grip onto the railing at the end of the bed until her knuckles turned white from the tight grip.

"Esther Mikaelson is going to make sure that you never set foot in Mystic Falls again, Sage. I will protect you to the best of my abilities but it will not be an easy task. Lorene and some of our coven will have to come with us," Kathleen replied.

Lorene Coventry took Sage in right after she became a vampire, and had been the one to make sure Sage had a daylight ring so she could walk around in the sun and not get burned. The older redhead also considered Kathleen and Sage to be like her daughters, and watched out for them individually, as well as a duo. When Sage's three children with Finn were old enough, Lorene had been there for Sage as she turned them into vampires then pushed three letters into the younger redhead's hands so that she could give them to Finn when the time was right.

**A Little While Later**…

"Yes, Esther Mikaelson is NOT a mother, woman OR witch to be tampered with," Lorene said to Kathleen and Sage with a nod, her firm lips settling into a thin line and her red hair barely moving out of place as her head bobbed up and down in another brief nod. "Eleanor, come in here!"

The soft footfalls soon came and a head of blonde hair appeared around the revolving door between the kitchen and dining room, lips curling into a soft, sweet smile. "Yes, Lorene, what is it?"

"Darling, pack your bags; we're going to Mystic Falls," Lorene said with a smile and a wink to Kathleen and Sage. Eleanor nodded before disappearing once more into the kitchen. "Now, Eleanor will be going to see about working her way back into the good graces of the Mikaelson family, especially since she wormed her way into Mikael's bed when she believed that his "darling" Esther had cheated on him. He also had no idea that Eleanor is a werewolf or that she was even pregnant when she fled Mystic Falls' then village." She stops and takes a sip of her lemon-scented tea before setting her cup down once more. "I will also be going with you. How else can I protect my two favorite girls?" She gave them another wink and a smile.

**Several Days Later – Fell's Church Ruins**…

Red hair stuck to a fair-skinned forehead as more beads of sweat clung to the redhead that was currently training a new recruit for the boxing studio Samuel and Kathleen were going to help operate. She was grateful for the two witches for being a part of her life, both for their friendship and for their protection. Sage was later wrapping up her brief session while Kathleen and Samuel took the new student/client back to their care when she sensed another presence nearby. Her 5'8 frame stiffened before slowly turning around to come face to face with Elijah Mikaelson. "I did not think you would object if I watched your brief session from afar," he said as he kept his distance from her.

Sage's red hair stays matted to her head as she slowly nodded her okay/permission. "It is lovely to see you, Elijah," she said with a soft, sweet smile before blurring to him and embracing him tightly. He embraced her back warmly, patting her back briefly before stepping away to smile back. "I also hear that you're to be a married man soon. I want to hear all about that. In fact, I demand of it."

Elijah chuckled then fell into step beside her. "Amelia is the one for me, Sage. I never thought I would love again after Katerina but Amelia changed that for me," he said with another smile. Amelia Spencer knew about Sage; they were friends, after all. Sage turned again when she sensed another presence and grinned big when she saw Amelia there. Then she looked behind Elijah's fiancé and noticed the smile of a person she thought she'd never see again. She glanced over at Elijah and he gave her a brief nod of confirmation to her before smiling as she blurred forward to greet her parents with fierce embraces.

Then she was turning again at the soft voice talking to her off to the side. Sage opened her arms and almost fell over when the person blurs into them but kept her balance as she stroked her eldest child's hair, giving her comfort as only a mother could. "Hush, my sweet Ruby Red, mum is here," Sage whispered in a soothing manner to calm her down.

**Author's Note:** I will end this here and let my co-writer decide how she wants to write the second chapter, which will feature one of HER favorites, Klaus & Caroline. ENJOY!


	2. Beginning Risks

**_Previously, in "Out of the Darkness", Sage remembers how she and Finn were and reunites with her eldest daughter, Ruby._**

**Chapter Two: Beginning Risks**

Klaus Mikaelson had been going through a change that he never thought he'd go through. For over a thousand years, he was focused on revenge for one offense or another. However, all that changed because of her…a blonde vampire by the name of Caroline Forbes. The moment he gave her his blood, the memory of her face and voice haunted him and it didn't matter if that miserable whelp, Tyler Lockwood, his first successful hybrid, was her boyfriend either. Klaus usually got what he wanted and the one he wanted was her.

He glanced up too quickly before he was tackled to the floor by a small, feminine body. "How dare you do this to my parents, Uncle Niklaus?" the voice belonging to the body screeched.

"How dare I do what to your parents, love?" Klaus demanded as he gently pushed the female off of him then stood up to dust himself off.

Ruby scowled at him. "You daggered my father and locked him in a damn box, making my mother suffer for the past nine hundred years, that's what you did!"

Klaus was tempted to smack her senseless, but told himself to show restraint. "You have no inkling as to the circumstances that led to that, girl, so don't go making accusations when you don't have evidence to back it up with."

"You want evidence? Here's your evidence!" Ruby scowled as she launched herself at him again and let her vampire face show.

"You're a vampire? How…how is that possible?" Klaus demanded.

Ruby hissed at him. "My uncle, your brother Elijah, turned us all so that we could be together for eternity."

Klaus was still confused, but sighed, knowing the answer. "Of course he would turn you, the sentimental fool that he is. I'll bet your mother begged him to do it." Curiously he added, "Speaking of which, where has Sage been keeping herself?"

"I have been around, Niklaus, but mostly in Europe," a second voice replied.

"She has been with us, fighting to save her life, as well as the lives of her children," another voice replied after that.

Klaus saw Sage emerge, along with Elijah. He raised an eyebrow after he heard what his brother said. "What do you mean 'us'?

Sage decided to answer for the man beside her. "Yeah, I've been with Elijah and his fiancé, Amelia. They've been keeping me safe."

"And so have we," another set of voices said. Two more faces emerged, two that Klaus didn't recognize, but then he saw the same gold glint in the eyes of the curly-haired female, like he had.

Elijah saw that his brother was dumbfounded at the sight of the two other vampires with him and decided to explain. "I would also like you to meet our half-sister, Sabrina and half-brother Olivier. Also, Ruby, Bridget and Cooper weren't turned by Finn, they were turned by me. Granted, their transitions were a bit rough, but I guided them through it and it got easier as time went on."

"I'm glad that you were there for them, brother. It's nice to know that our nieces and nephew had a good teacher," Klaus said as he stood up a second time after Ruby got up off of him.

Elijah noticed that was something different about his brother. "Are you all right, Niklaus?"

Klaus nodded. "I couldn't be better."

"Something happened to you, and you're happy." His eyes widened. "Niklaus, have you…met anyone recently?"

Klaus smiled at that. "As a matter of fact, brother, I have. Her name is Caroline, and she's exquisite."

"This wouldn't be the same Caroline that is friends with Elena Gilbert, the doppelganger and Bonnie Bennett, the witch, would it?" Elijah asked as he smiled when Ruby blurs to him and hugs him tight.

"The one and the same, brother; I just have to get rid of someone before I can be with her," Klaus said determinedly. He locked eyes with the curly-haired female, asking curiously, "Have we met? I feel as if I've seen you somewhere before now."

"No, but you might know of my mother, Eleanor. She had a very brief liaison with your father, Mikael, if I recall," Sabrina replied.

Klaus nodded, seeing the resemblance. "You look like her."

Sabrina smiled. "Thank you. I get that a lot."

"Where is your mother, by chance? Is she here?" Klaus asked.

"Actually, she is. But she has unfinished business with your mother first," Sabrina replied mysteriously.

Klaus nodded. "Yes, Eleanor never did like her, and apparently, Mother felt the same about her."

"Indeed," Sabrina said. "Esther needs to be put in her place and my mother can definitely do that."

**Later**…

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Ruby?" Elijah asked his brother's eldest daughter as they stood before the coffin with Finn inside.

"Yes, Uncle Elijah, I need my parents to be reunited," Ruby replied honestly. Elijah nodded then pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her head before joining his hands with hers where the dagger in Finn's chest was.

Together, the two of them removed the dagger. "It will take a few hours for him to wake completely, so I will leave you be and go check on your Aunt Amelia," Elijah said before kissing her head again and turning to leave Ruby alone.

Ruby smiled and watched her uncle leave before turning toward her father's coffin. "Soon, Daddy, we'll be a family again. Mum has been so alone without you and we've missed you so much."

She felt tears stinging her eyes and then leaned down to kiss his forehead.

**At the Mansion**…

"You're allowing his DAUGHTER to bring him back!?" Rebekah shrieked to Klaus. "I mean, he doesn't even _know_ about her!"

"Calm down, Bekah; I am doing this to make sure that Mother doesn't go through with her plan. I know Finn won't, not when he finds out he is a father himself," Klaus replied as he took a drink of the bourbon from the glass in his hand.

Rebekah scowled. "It's still a huge risk. What if Mother goes through with her plan anyway?"

"She won't, not as long as we have Eleanor around."

"Why would Eleanor even show up now anyway? I thought that she went poof after that little affair she and Father had before we were turned," Rebekah said as she plopped down next to her brother.

"Our half sister, Sabrina told me," Klaus said. "She said that Eleanor has unfinished business with our dear mother. I trust her, Bekah, and you should too." He poured some bourbon in a glass and handed it to her. "Join me in a drink, sister?"

"Sure, why not?" Rebekah said as she accepted the glass from her older brother. Rebekah noticed the smile on her brother's face. "You're awfully chipper tonight, Nik. I don't think I've seen you like this in, well…over a thousand years." When he didn't answer, she added, "You're in love, aren't you?"

"I will not discuss that with you, sister," Klaus replied in a growl.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow at him. "You can discuss it with Elijah, but you can't discuss it with me?" She pouted. "That's not fair! I'm part of this family too and I think I should know these things too!"

"Well, sister, now you can discuss girly things with Sabrina. I have more brothers to share personal things with," Klaus said in response.

Rebekah sighed heavily. "Fine, I'll ask Sabrina. Maybe she'll tell me because I'm obviously not going to get any information from you."

She downed the bourbon and slammed the glass down on the table before leaving the room to find Sabrina. She found Sabrina on the floor of her bedroom in a yoga position and tilted her head in curiosity. "It's not nice to lurk, Rebekah," the curly blonde-haired female said without opening her eyes.

Rebekah realized that she was in fact being rude by doing what she was doing. "Right, sorry." She entered Sabrina's room and sat down on the other blonde's bed. "Sabrina, can I have a word with you, you know…girl to girl?"

Sabrina opened her eyes and looked at Rebekah. "Sure, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I noticed that Niklaus has been rather…chipper all evening," said Rebekah. "He hasn't been that way in ages. I think he's in love and he refused to tell me, even when I called him out on it."

"Her name is Caroline Forbes, if I remember correctly," Sabrina replied.

Rebekah squealed and blurs back downstairs to tackle her brother to the floor. "CAROLINE, YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH CAROLINE!?"

Klaus sighed, knowing that she had finally gotten her answer from Sabrina. "If I say yes, will you let me up?"

Rebekah smiled. "Say it first."

"All right, yes, I'm in love with Caroline!"

Rebekah giggled and then got up so that Klaus could get to his feet. Knocked to the floor three times in one night, that had to be a record.

"This is wonderful, Nik!" his sister shouted. "You finally found your true love!"

"There's one problem, though," Klaus said. "She's with someone else, so winning her is going to be a bit complicated."

"Please! I know for a fact that Tyler has fallen for the identical twin sister of Dr. Fell, even though he won't admit it out loud. I've seen the way he looks at the witch," Rebekah said with a smirk.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at that and then smirked. He could definitely use this to his advantage. If Caroline knew that Tyler was cheating on her, then it wouldn't be long until she dumped the little whelp and ran to him. Oh, this was too good. "Bekah, I think you've just given me the answer to my little dilemma. All I have to do is have Caroline find out that her boyfriend has eyes for someone else."

"She'll find out sooner or later," Rebekah said. "Though, I think we could make it so that she finds out sooner."

**Meanwhile**…

"Tyler, you can't keep coming around here any more. I mean, what if Caroline finds out?" Meghan said as she removed his hands from around her waist.

"So, let her find out, Meghan. I know you want me as much as I want you," Tyler replied, putting his hands back where they had been and pulling her flush against him.

Meghan kissed him softly and then pulled away. "I do want you, Tyler; I've wanted you from the moment you looked at me." She sighed. "But, it's still wrong."

"I don't care if it's wrong," he replied. "You're the only thing I care about, Meghan, and that's the God-honest truth. Caroline and I have been having problems anyway, and it doesn't look like we're going to be together much longer."

"Are you sure that the only reason you want me is because I'm a witch, right?" Meghan asked as she began to stock some of the shelves in her shop.

Tyler shook his head. "Meghan, that's not the reason at all. I want you because I love you, not because you're a witch and I'm a werewolf." He then remembered what happened at Senior Prank Night. "Well, I used to be just a werewolf, now I'm a hybrid."

"Why is it that Niklaus Mikaelson felt the need to make himself some hybrids? Was it because he felt he needed more protection from his evil father, or maybe the woman he calls his mother?" Meghan asked as she knelt to put some of the lower stuff into the glass container of the front desk.

Tyler knelt down and looked through the glass at Meghan, smiling at her. She made a face then stood back up, waiting until he did the same. "I'm not really sure of the reason but whatever it is; I don't like the attention he's giving to my girlfriend. Caroline, not you," he added.

Meghan nodded. "You may not like it but the truth is, you don't have much of a say in it. Once he has his sights set on something, Klaus doesn't give up until he gets exactly what he wants, and in this case, he wants Caroline. While I don't know what could possibly have attracted him to her, I can guess that she awakened something in him that has been dormant for centuries."

**Author's Note:** Well, here is the end of the second chapter! I hoped you like this new twist that will be coming your way, because in the next chapter, a few more characters will be making their appearances!


	3. Returns and Reunions

**_Previously, in "Out of the Darkness", Sage, Elijah, Ruby, etc. arrive in Mystic Falls. Ruby questions Klaus about why he separated her parents then reveals her true nature. Rebekah finds out that Klaus is in love with Caroline._**

**Chapter Three: Returns and Reunions**

During the time that she waited for her father to wake up from his longtime sleep, Ruby fell asleep. When she awoke once more, she found herself pinned to the floor by none other than Finn. "Who are you and why do you look like Sage?"

"I'm your daughter! I look like Mum because I inherited her red hair and green eyes," Ruby replied in a snarl, pushing the other vampire off of her.

Finn looked confused. "Wait, a daughter? I have a daughter?"

Ruby nodded. "Yes, you do. You have another daughter named Bridget and a son named Cooper."

"Why didn't Sage tell me?" Finn asked as he got to his feet.

"This letter will explain everything about me," Ruby said as she pulled an envelope from the inside of her jeans' back pocket then held his hand firmly in hers before placing the envelope into it.

Finn opened the envelope and read the letter.

**_"My dearest Finnegan,  
I present to you the first born of your children, our beautiful Ruby Lorraine. She has my hair and my eyes, but I can see you in the rest of her as well. You see, when we first made love, I had no idea that I would become pregnant. I disappeared for a while with the help of a dear, dear friend of my mother's, Lorene Coventry, who took me to a safe place away from the village where no one could find me, except for my parents. I did not wish to keep this from my greatest love, my wonderful Finnegan, but I felt I had no other choice._**

_**It was with a broken heart that I asked Lorene to raise our daughter, our Ruby Red. I gave her this nickname because of her red hair since you had given me the nickname 'Irish Rose' and it did not suit our precious gem. But, Lorene made a wonderful mother. She gave Ruby a good education, and when she was old enough, I had Elijah turn her into a vampire so she could be like her mother and father and we would all be together someday.**_

_**I knew that, as I look at her now, she takes after her wonderful father, who treated her mother like a princess…no, scratch that, he treated her like a queen, **__his **queen. I hope you will see her as daddy's little princess, in the future, because I will too. I'll see you in my dreams, love.**_

_**I love you, my British prince,**_  
_**Forever yours,**_  
_**Irish Rose**_

Once he was done, he looked at Ruby. "You're my daughter, Ruby, I believe you." He hugged her. "I'm so happy to finally meet you, Ruby Red."

Ruby sniffled then hugged him tight. "I've waited for this day for so long. When Mum and Nana Lorene showed me the letter, I almost didn't know what it meant. I was barely 9 when I first saw it," she explained.

Finn nodded. "I promise you, nothing will separate us again." He kissed her forehead and stepped back. "Is your mother here? I want to see her."

"Are you sure that's wise? You two have been separated for quite a long time, Father. Why don't you wait for a few days and then we can all be together? In fact, I can feel a plan brewing inside of me," Ruby said with a mysterious smile. She was stalling her father, but wasn't about to tell him what she was really up to.

Finn looked at Ruby curiously, not sure why she was preventing him from reuniting with Sage. However, he decided not to disobey her. "All right, Ruby Red, I'll wait a few days. I've waited over nine hundred years to see your mother again, what's three more days?"

Ruby smiled. "Thank you, Father. I promise you, it'll be worth the wait."

Clasping her hand, Finn followed her out of where his brother had placed the coffins and they moved out into the warm sunshine. "Ah, this is a beautiful sight to behold," he said with a smile.

Ruby smiled as she felt the sun on her skin. "Yes, the sun is beautiful. I've enjoyed many a day like this, playing with Bridget and Cooper, and just feeling at peace, even if such a thing wasn't possible."

"Do you like the woman you call your Nana Lorene?" Finn asked as they headed down the street in a normal pace.

"You will love her, Father! She is Mum's adopted mum, even though Grandma Brianna was turned as well to be with us all, and so was Grandpa Seamus," Ruby told him with a bright smile.

Finn smiled. "She sounds like a fascinating woman. I like her already."

"She is," said Ruby. "She took good care of us."

**Meanwhile**…

"Mom, I am SO scared. I mean, I know he has probably already met Ruby, but what will he think of his other children? Will he run screaming?" Sage asked both of her mothers, Brianna and Lorene as the three women sat on the mats in the studio where Sage was now officially the owner.

Brianna placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "He'll love Bridget and Cooper, I promise you."

"I agree with Brianna on this," Lorene said. "If Finn loves you as strongly as I know he does, he's sure to love his other children."

Sage clasped her biological mother's hand in her own, squeezing it gently before grabbing for Lorene's hand and holding it too. "Both of you have done SO much for my girls, and I'm very proud to call you both my mothers," she told them with a tear-filled smile.

Lorene smiled at her adopted daughter. "Thank you, Sage. Brianna and I are proud to call you our daughter. These past nine hundred years haven't exactly been easy, but you've stayed strong and brave, and that's another thing to be proud of."

"I knew that Finn and I would someday reunite," Sage said. "So, I had to be strong and brave for him."

Scooting closer, Brianna placed a loving kiss to her daughter's forehead. "I love you, my Sage Victoria. You are strong and brave and beautiful," she whispered.

Sage nodded. "I love you too, Mama, no matter what."

**At the Mikaelson Mansion**…

"Are you sure that you are ready to meet Mother?" Elijah asked Amelia as she adjusted the lapels of his suit jacket and tie before he leaned down to brush a fleeting kiss over her lips.

"Esther is the reason I am making my witchcraft bigger and better," Amelia responded as she pulled him in for a lingering kiss.

"She is dangerous, Mel; I just want you to be safe from her," Elijah responded softly.

Amelia smiled and returned his kiss. "Oh, Eli, I know you want me to be safe, and I love you for it. Your mother doesn't scare me, really. I'll be sure to be careful. She brought his hands down to her belly as she continued, "For all our sakes."

Elijah bent over and kissed her belly gently. "Father loves both baby and mommy," he whispered, smiling up at his fiancé before they left the mansion's main office to find his mother.

Esther was standing by the fire place, admiring the mansion and then saw someone coming toward her. She smiled when she saw it was Elijah. Said smile increased when she saw a woman in his arm. "I see you finally found your true love."

Elijah nodded. "Indeed I have, Mother." He presented Amelia to her. "This is Amelia Spencer, my bride-to-be."

"It's lovely to finally meet you, Esther," Amelia said as she held out her hand to let Esther shake.

Esther smiled and shook Amelia's hand. "The feeling is mutual, Amelia. It's been quite a long time since Elijah was so happy, and I'm glad he has you."

Elijah nodded. "I'm glad I have her too."

"And apparently, I'm about to become a grandmother too," Esther mentioned with a mysterious smile. Amelia gasped then pulled her hand away from the other woman's sudden iron grip on her wrist.

Elijah saw this and scowled at his mother. "Mother, I will thank you not to frighten Amelia." He hugged his fiancé to him. "I see that I was right to be hesitant about this."

Amelia looked at him. "Eli, it's all right."

"No, it is not," he replied. "I should've known better than to trust my mother."

Esther gasped. "You don't trust me? Elijah, I want to save your life and the lives of your siblings!"

"No. What you want to do, Mother, is bind us all together. Well, you will not make it happen, especially after you learn of the news Finn will be telling you," Elijah spat out before guiding Amelia toward the door as they left the mansion.

Once they were outside, Amelia noticed that Elijah was agitated from the encounter with Esther. She squeezed his hand. "Eli, please calm down. You're scaring me and the baby."

Elijah sighed. "I'm sorry, Mel. It's just that I hate that vile woman, especially for what she plans to do."

She nodded, hugging him tight as his chin rested on top of her head. "I love you, Elijah Soren Mikaelson, despite you being a vampire and the family you have," she whispered to him.

Elijah smiled at her whispered words, even though it wasn't entirely whispered thanks to his advanced hearing. "I love you too, Amelia Rose Spencer." He placed his hand on her belly. "I love our child too."

"Why don't we go see what your brother is up to?" Amelia asked before stepping back and holding out her hand for him to take.

Elijah nodded and took her hand. "That sounds good to me. After the scene with my mother, visiting with Niklaus just might be just the cure."

"I meant your other brother, Finn. I want to meet him," Amelia replied.

Elijah chuckled. "Right, sorry. Well, I can arrange a meeting for you and Finn. After all these years, it'll be good to see him again. That is, if Ruby isn't hogging him."

Amelia laughed softly. "But, it's also good that he's getting the chance to know his children now than not at all," she told him.

"I suppose you're right," Elijah said. "Ruby needs to bond with her father, and Finn deserves to know the family he never knew he had."

"How do you think Finn will react when he finally sees Sage for the first time?" Amelia asked as he helped her into the car.

"I'm sure he'll be ecstatic when he sees her again," Elijah said. "Finn and Sage have a love that is deep and pure. So, there's no reason why he wouldn't be overjoyed to see her."

Once he was in the car, Elijah started the ignition then drove away from the mansion. Meanwhile, inside the mansion, Eleanor came out from her hiding place behind Esther. "Be careful, Esther. We wouldn't want you to slip up," the werewolf warned to the witch before departing the mansion herself.

In another part of the mansion, Klaus was looking around at some collectibles. He had been thinking about a perfect way to woo Caroline and decided to host a ball. Little did anyone, Caroline herself included, know that he had been in town the day if the day of the Miss Mystic Falls pageant and, as he watched the contestants and their escorts dancing, he wished that he had been the one dancing with Caroline, and not the human boy she was with.

He found a blue gown and smiled at it. "This is perfect for Caroline. It matches the blue in her eyes and it'll go perfectly with the bracelet I left for her."

After wrapping it into a large gift box, Klaus left the mansion and drove over to Caroline's home. When he arrived at the Forbes home, Klaus climbed out if the car and walked up the sidewalk and placed the box on the step. He rang the bell and vamp sped back to the car so that Caroline wouldn't see him when she came to the door.

Upon getting back to the car, Klaus drove off, a smirk on his face. There was no way this would fail, especially with the ball was scheduled for tonight, giving Caroline very little time to shop, meaning that she'd have no other choice but to wear the gown he left for her.

**Meanwhile**…

"Mum, have you decided if you are going to the ball tonight?" Ruby asked Sage as the two of them stood in the bathroom. Bridget, Lorene and Brianna were standing around downstairs in the newly purchased home of Seamus & Brianna O'Reilly.

"There's a ball? And who is it for?" Sage asked as she curled her red hair.

"It's a ball thrown in honor of Father's family, apparently. And we have been invited…personally," Ruby said with a mysterious smile.

Sage thought about it a bit and then said, "I guess I could wear a green dress."

"That's what Aunt Rebekah is wearing," her daughter replied. "Unless you want to risk a cat fight, you might want to consider a different color."

"Alright, what do you suggest?" Sage asked. Ruby smiled then pulled out a sleeveless jersey dress with crystal brooch detail, in a beautiful red color.

Sage looked at the dress then pulled it gently from her daughter's hands and held it up. The empire waist helped create a flattering silhouette, and that would look amazing with Sage's tall figure. The side draping also seemed to add movement and dimension and that would go great for when she was dancing in the arms of the man she loved.

Ruby smiled at her mother. "What do you think?"

Sage felt tears in her eyes. "It's absolutely beautiful, Ruby. I love it. Do you think your father will think the same way?"

"Oh, he will," Ruby said. "The love you guys had was pure, so he'll think you're the most beautiful woman in the room."

**Author's Note:** Time for an update! Let me know how you would feel if I kept out the death of Sage & Finn and keep them through Season 4 then send them to 'The Originals'!


	4. The Belles of the Ball

**_Previously, in "Out of the Darkness", Finn reunites with his eldest daughter, Ruby, and a ball is planned for the Original family._**

**Chapter Four: The Belles of the Ball**

Caroline heard the door bell ring and went to the door, opening it and sticking her head out. "Hello? Who's there?"

No answer. That's weird, who would ring the bell and then suddenly not be there? Seriously, Doorbell Ditch was so middle school. Caroline was about to head in when she noticed something on the porch. Kneeling down, she saw that it was a big box. Picking it up, she brought it into the house and placed it on her bed. Curious about the contents of the box, she opened it and revealed a blue ball gown. In addition to the dress, she found an envelope with her name on it. Opening it, Caroline saw an invitation to a ball in honor of the Mikaelson family. Looking on the back, she saw a message in the same handwriting that was on the card accompanying the bracelet she got the night she was cured of the werewolf bite: _"Save me a dance…Fondly, Klaus."_

Of course, who else would it be? But the real question to ask was…what was he up to? And why was he inviting her to a ball?

She shrugged it off then went to see what she could find to wear with the beautiful gown.

After looking around for a while, Caroline found the box containing the bracelet that Klaus had given her on her birthday. As she looked at it, she remembered what Klaus told her that night: "There's a whole world out there waiting for you; great cities and art and music, even genuine beauty. And you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays. All you need to do is ask."

Caroline sighed as she thought back to that night. She hadn't been able to shake it. She especially couldn't shake the sound of his accent. It was so sweet, even for someone who had a history of violence trailing after him for centuries.

**Later**…

Sage arrived with her two daughters at the massive Mikaelson mansion, marveling at the beauty of the home in front of her. "Now, remember, girls, you're only here to meet the rest of your family, so don't try and encourage me to have a rendezvous with your father," she told them both.

Ruby and Bridget smiled at each other and then looked at their mother, saying in unison, "Yes, Mum."

"I mean it," their mother replied. "Focus on meeting the family. If there is to be a rendezvous with your father, I'll be the one who decides when that will happen."

Meanwhile, Finn came into the study, finding his mother there. "Mother, there is something I need to talk to you about," he started out by saying.

Esther nodded. "Yes, Finn, I know. Elijah already told me."

"No, Mother. That is a completely different subject. I cannot go through with this…plan. I have a family now, and the woman I love is back. So, you can forget about going through with your plan," Finn said then turned and walked out of the study.

He stopped in the doorway when he came face to face with a blast from the past, the latter of which stopped as well upon seeing him. "Finnegan, how wonderful to see you again," she spoke in a soft whisper.

Finn couldn't breathe at the sight of Sage. She was a vision in that dress. "Sage, is it really you?"

Her dark lashes lowered until they hovered just a bit over her green eyes before she sent a glance to her eldest daughter. "I cannot do this right now. I will be in the garden," she said before picking up the ends of her dress and floating past her longtime lover, heading toward the back entrance.

Immediately, Finn followed after her, using an almost jog to catch up with her. "Sage, please…you have to know," he started to say before stepping close, tilting his head and crashing his mouth to hers. There were no words he could say how good it felt to have her back in Mystic Falls.

Sage returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his hair. Tears stung her eyes as the kiss deepened and she stepped back, looking into his eyes as tears ran down her cheeks. "Finn, you have no idea how long I've dreamed of seeing you again."

Using one hand, Finn stroked the back of his hand over her tear-streaked, fair-skinned cheeks. "I've dreamed of it too, love, trust me," he whispered before embracing her gently, cradling her against his chest.

Sage smiled as Finn held her against him. After nine hundred years of waiting, she was finally with the man she loved and it was the happiest moment she ever had.

From the doorway, they heard Elijah's voice speaking to them. Sage turned but didn't leave the arms of the man she loved. "Mother needs us inside, Finnegan," Elijah told his older brother.

The elder vampire nodded and stepped free from holding onto Sage, but kept his hand in hers as she followed behind him. The three vampires rejoined their loved ones, Kol included, as they all glanced up to Esther at the top of the landing.

From his place on the stairs, Klaus wasn't really paying that much attention to anything in particular, except for Caroline, who had walked in earlier, dressed in the gown he had sent her. She looked absolutely beautiful, like an angel sent from the heavens, and it was taking every ounce of strength he had not to run to her and kiss her senseless. He did greet her when she came in, but she immediately went toward the refreshment table, saying that she needed a drink. "Just be patient, Niklaus," he said to himself. "She'll come to you, just give her time."

At the top of the landing, Esther spoke with clarity as she said to the people gathered around to hear her speech, "Thank you all for joining us in celebrating my family, my children. Here is a toast to all of you!"

Klaus smiled at Caroline as he raised his glass and drank the champagne in his glass. His mother's speech was trivial compared to the blonde beauty he had invited here tonight. Kol grinned at his brother after taking a swig of the champagne in his glass, now knowing the reason he was acting so differently lately.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Bridget both watched as Finn tugged Sage away from everyone at the ball, smiling at each other and clasping hands tightly. The elder vampire guided the woman he loved into a room just off to the back before the entrance to the garden. There, he closed and locked the door.

Sage smiled at Finn as he closed the door. As he approached her, said smile faded, which Finn noticed right away. "What's wrong, Sage?"

"It's been so long," she replied. "What if I don't remember how to make love to you? What if I disappoint you?"

Finn pulled her into his arms and ran his fingers through her hair. "Sweetheart, you can never disappoint me. You know that I would never force you to do anything." He kissed her forehead and then stepped back. "If you want, we can take this slow, so that we can get used to each other again."

"Slow is good. But, as you know, I've never been used to slow," the redhead said as she moved her hands to the broad shoulders hiding beneath the tuxedo jacket, pushing it off of him and onto the floor on which they stood.

Finn barely noticed that his jacket was being pushed off his shoulders until it fell to the floor. He reached behind her and began to unzip the back of her dress, pushing the sleeves down until the dress fell into a pool on the floor. Desperate for her but not wanting to rush, he kissed her and brought his one hand up to massage her cheek.

Sage felt his hand on her cheek then placed her own over it.

The instant he felt Sage's hand on his, Finn automatically felt himself getting hard, letting out a muffled groan against her lips. To hell with slow, he wanted her and he wanted her now. Vamp speeding them over to the bed, Finn ripped off his shirt and removed Sage's bra with his mouth, leaving the clasps miraculously intact. Sage licked her lips as she then helped him off with his pants and boxers, after which Finn removed her panties and, grabbing her hips, drove his throbbing member into her hot, wet, tight core, leaning down to kiss her neck as he thrust hard and fast into her. Sage moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and gyrated in time with his thrusts.

Somewhere in the middle of the wild passion between them, Finn felt his fangs pop out and, kissing her neck one more time to raise the vein, he bit into her neck, growling as her sweet blood entered his mouth. Sage let out a scream of pleasure, her fangs popping out as well, and bit into his shoulder, making their bond as strong as it was before their separation, or even stronger.

**That Same Moment**…

Klaus led Caroline into the small studio he kept his art in, having told her that he wanted to show her something. Once they got there, Caroline looked at him curiously. "Okay, you got me here. What is it you wanted to show me?"

Klaus smiled at her. He was tempted to say, "I want to show just how much I want you right now," but opted not to, thinking that it would sound desperate. So, instead, he said, "One of my passions." He then directed her attention to a framed painting on the wall, as well as some sketches he had made.

"Wait, hold on," Caroline said. "You did all these?"

Klaus nodded, his face growing serious. "Yes, I did." He cleared his throat. "One of my landscapes is hanging in the Hermitage, not that anyone ever noticed." He smiled at her again. "Have you ever been?"

Caroline shook her head, somewhat ashamed that he was so worldly, while she was stuck in the same small town hell all her life, both human and vampire. "No. I have never really been anywhere. I'm stuck here, it seems."

"You don't have to be," Klaus said. "I can take you wherever you want. Just name it and we'll go. Rome. Paris. Tokyo. I told you that there was a whole world waiting for you, and I wasn't lying." He took her hand. "In fact, we can leave tonight. Say the word, Caroline and the world is yours for the taking. I'm yours for the taking."

Without replying verbally, Caroline leaned toward Klaus, who met her halfway.

Klaus smiled against her lips as they continued to kiss, placing his hand on her cheek, massaging it with his thumb.

Eventually, Caroline stepped back. "I think Tyler is cheating on me, but I don't know who the person is. Whenever I call him, he is always cut off before we can talk, and I think the person, whoever it is, always does that," she whispered.

Klaus nodded. "I think I know who the mystery woman is, love. Bekah mentioned her to me earlier."

"She did?" Caroline said. "Well, who is it?"

"It's Meghan Fell, the identical twin sister of the lovely Dr. Meredith Fell. Apparently, Tyler has fallen head over heels in love with her and doesn't want you to know about. Though, frankly, I don't think he knows what love is if he's treating you like this."

"Isn't Meghan a witch? I mean…aren't werewolves and witches on opposite sides?" Caroline asked Klaus.

Klaus nodded again. "Usually they are, yes. But, in Tyler's case, it doesn't matter. He's attracted to her like a bee is to a flower."

Caroline frowned and turned away but Klaus wouldn't allow her to escape that quickly. "Klaus please don't do that," she whispered when he sped to the door to keep her from leaving.

"Caroline, you deserve so much better than Tyler Lockwood. Let me be that person for you," Klaus said as he cupped her chin in his hand.

Caroline tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to come out. "But, why would you want me? I'm nobody to you, Klaus."

"That is not true," he replied. "You are not in any way a nobody, Caroline, not as far as I'm concerned. You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light and you deserve someone who will worship the ground you walk on."

"Do you really think that someone like that is out there for me?" Caroline asked as her hand came up to squeeze his gently on her chin.

Klaus smiled. "Yes. In fact, you're looking at him right now. Caroline, I promise you, I will devote myself to you and you alone." He gently brushed his thumb across her bottom lip. "Open your heart to me, Caroline, let me in." He then pulled her close to him and kissed her, hearing her moan against his lips as she returned the kiss.

**Author's Note:** I couldn't resist giving y'all an update! The next chapter will begin right after the Sage & Finn in this update then goes to during 3x16, and there WON'T be a betrayal like they did on the show so don't expect to see one!


	5. Thief of My Heart

**_Previously, in "Out of the Darkness", Sage and Finn reunite at the ball, and Finn tells his mother that he can't go through with the plan to bind them all together._**

**Chapter Five: Thief of My Heart**

Soon after pulling his fangs out of Sage, Finn found himself holding her hand gently in his as their fingers interlaced with each other, moving in and out in a weaving manner.

Sage pulled out of Finn's shoulder and let out a scream of pleasure as they continued their reunion. It felt like the first time all over again, especially since they were both immortal. She was beyond happy having her beloved Finn back, and she knew that he was happy to be back with her as well.

Not long after, Finn continued to hold Sage but this time he was on his back and she lay nestled against his shoulder. "I have missed holding you like this," he confessed in a whisper. "It has been way too long since I've held you."

Sage nodded. "I agree. It has been way too long since we held each other." She kissed his shoulder. "During our separation, I was faithful to you and didn't let myself fall for another man. I knew that we'd be together again someday, so I avoided men at all. The only time I actually did see them was in the boxing ring, where I was beating them senseless."

Gentle fingers stroked her sweat-matted red hair away from her forehead as a soft caress of his lips pressed against her forehead. "You know how happy I am to hear that? Very, deliriously happy," he said with a smirk.

Sage smiled. "I knew you would be happy to hear that. That's why I said it." Sitting up, the redhead left the bed, wrapping the sheet around her, before going over to where she'd left her long clutch purse and brought it back over to the bed with her. "Here. I wanted you to also have this letter, so you could find out more about Bridget."

Finn shifted until he had his back against the wooden headboard behind him then took the envelope from her and opened it gently. Sage settled back against his chest while he opened the tri-fold she'd made out of the letter and began to read.

**_"My love,_**

_**I write this letter to you even after giving birth to another beautiful baby girl, our Bridget Kathleen. Bridget has some of the same characteristics of her father: affectionate, not afraid to speak her mind, and loyal to her family, while also inheriting her mother's beauty. She is also known affectionately as Budge by her elder sister, Ruby, and sometimes by her younger brother, Cooper. She is the kind of daughter that any parent would love to have, and I am proud to call her my daughter. I swear that when she laughs, she sounds like you and it almost startles me.**_

_**She was also raised by Lorene, but also but her namesake, my best friend, Kathleen, who is a witch. Kathleen is also Bridget's godmother, appropriately and she & Bridget are very close but I know that she won't be as close to Kathleen any more when and if she should meet her father, the love of my life.**_

_**I can't wait for you to meet her, because you'll love her just as much as Ruby."**_

When he finished reading, Finn turned to look at Sage and gave her a soft smile, his hand coming up to rest right over the pulse rapidly racing inside of her neck. His thumb caressed the jaw line on her face before he gently pulled her up so he could kiss her softly. "I have also waited for a long time to give you this," he said, going over to where his tuxedo lay scattered on the floor and getting out a small object.

Sage gasped when he presented it to her, open, and saw a beautiful engagement ring with 3 emerald stones set around one big diamond. "Oh, Finn, it's beautiful!" she told him after glancing up and Finn saw the tears glistening in her eyes.

Finn smiled at her and got down on one knee beside the bed, taking her hand and kissing the knuckles. "Sage, from the moment I saw you, I knew that you and I were destined for one another, and I swore that I would do anything and everything in my power to make you happy. Seeing you again tonight was the best thing that has ever happened to me and I come before you as a man to ask you this question. Sage Victoria O'Reilly, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Sage nodded. "Yes, I will marry you, Finnegan Cooper Mikaelson."

Finn then placed the ring on her finger, kissing it and then kissing her lips. "I love you, my Irish Rose."

"I love you too. Oh, we should go and tell your family. Is now okay?" Sage asked him with a hopeful set of eyes.

"Now works perfect for me," Finn said. "Let's get dressed first."

Sage nodded and smiled then removed the ring before putting on her dress and placed the ring back onto her finger. After Finn had fixed his clothes the way he'd had them earlier, the bow tie in place as well, they left the room where they'd had their rendezvous before going to find that his family was still gathered around, even Niklaus and Caroline, who each looked like they'd ravished the lips of the other person.

Finn smiled and said, "Everyone, I have an announcement to make. Sage and I are getting married."

Elijah smiled at his brother. "Congratulations, Finnegan. You and Sage deserve all the happiness in the world."

"Does he?" a voice asked. Everyone turned and gasped when the person wearing a cloak pushed back the hood to reveal their identity.

Amelia was the first to speak, since she recognized the visitor. "Sarah, I told you never to come here."

Caroline was confused and looked at Klaus. "Who's Sarah?"

"Sarah Spencer," he replied. "She's Amelia's sister." He growled. "She's also Finn's first love before Sage."

"So, she's a vampire too?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Oh no, darling, I'm a witch," Sarah replied sarcastically. "Of course I'm a vampire! And you'll be my first victim!" Speeding quickly to Caroline, she snatched the blonde around the neck, snarling at the group in front of her, "If any of you so much as make a move to capture her, I will snap her neck."

Klaus snarled back at Sarah. "Let her go, Sarah! Caroline has nothing to do with this!"

"He's right, sister, she's innocent," Amelia said. "If you have any compassion at all, you'd let her go!"

"All of my compassion went straight out the door when Finnegan chose Little Irish over there over me," Sarah snarled in reply, her head nodding briskly at the couple holding hands.

"No, I felt that you were too controlling, Sarah," Finn snarled back. "Sage was already a friend of the family when you came along."

Caroline listened to all this and decided that enough was enough. Her fangs popped out and she sank them into Sarah's arm, hearing the older vampire cry out in pain before she got out of her hold, throwing her against the wall and wrapping her hand around her throat. "I'm tired of being targeted, especially by people like you!"

"That was impressive, little one," Sarah said. "But, I'm stronger than you."

"Maybe, but I'm angrier." Caroline broke a piece of furniture and used it as a makeshift stake, holding it dangerously close to Sarah's throat. "Get it through your head, Brit, Finn doesn't want to have anything to do with you! He's happy with Sage!"

Amelia watched this and used her magic to give her sister a witch-like migraine, ignoring her cries of pain. "That is what happens, Sarah, when you attempt to ruin someone else's happiness," she said, releasing Sarah and turning to Elijah. "I need ice cream; can you get me out of here?"

Elijah nodded. "I was thinking the same thing." He looked at Caroline. "Thank you, Caroline. You're definitely worthy of being part of our family."

He and Amelia left before they could see Caroline and Klaus' reactions but Ruby and Bridget both gave a small fit of giggles at them before they couldn't stop.

Caroline heard the girls laughing and looked at Klaus. "What did he mean by that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rebekah said, answering the question for her brother. "You're Niklaus' destined mate. It was written on scroll centuries ago."

Caroline scoffed then quickly left the mansion without saying goodbye, her friends quickly following.

Klaus gave Rebekah a stern look. "Why did you have to do that for, Bekah?"

"Don't get mad at me, Nik," she replied. "It was the truth!"

**A Few Days Later (Beginning of 3x16)**…

Ruby looked up at her mom. "Mum, can I tell Father about when I met Damon?"

Sage smiled at her daughter. "Of course you can, darling. I think he'd be interested in what happened in 1912."

"What happened in 1912?" Finn asked his future bride and eldest daughter.

Ruby smiled. "The Salvatore brothers came to Mystic Falls to attend the funeral of a distant relative who was on the Council and mysteriously died. Following the funeral, Damon attended a boxing match that Mum was in and that's where he not only met her, but he met me as well."

"Oh, really, and how did that meeting go, Ruby Red?" Finn asked with a smirk. Sage gave him a pointed look before turning back to Ruby.

"Go on, sweetheart," she told her daughter.

Ruby nodded. "It went pretty well. We taught him a new way to feed. Of course, we weren't really expecting the consequences of said lessons. Next thing we know, he turns Stefan into the Ripper of Monterey."

"Well, she taught him the new way to feed. I watched her from the sidelines. She's a pro, Finn, you should see her," Sage said, praising her daughter.

"I will take your word for it, love…my bride to be," Finn said with a chuckle.

Klaus, in the meantime, was in the square. He was hoping to talk to Caroline about what happened after Amelia defeated Sarah. Where did Rebekah get off saying something like that? It might have been the truth, but in his opinion, it was too soon.

Caroline arrived at the Grill with Elena and Bonnie, immediately spotting Klaus. "I'll be right in," she told her friends before leaving them and heading toward where Klaus was.

Klaus greeted her with a smile, which earned him a smile from her in return. He pulled her to him and kissed her. Caroline returned his kiss and then stepped back, looking into his eyes. For a few minutes, there was silence until she spoke up. "Is that what you came here for?"

"Actually, no, even though I enjoyed it immensely," he replied. "I was hoping we could talk about the other night." He looked around. "But, not here. I don't want anyone to overhear us." He took her hand. "Come, we'll go somewhere private."

Caroline allowed him to lead her away from the square and they headed toward the cemetery.

Klaus stopped walking and took Caroline's face in his strong hands. "I want to apologize if Rebekah upset you. She shouldn't have said what she said."

"Is it true?" Caroline asked as she placed her hands over his. Klaus nodded his silent confirmation. "Then, don't worry about what your sister said. If I'm destined to be yours then so be it…I'm destined to be yours."

Klaus smiled and kissed her softly. "You have no idea how happy that makes me, Caroline." Curiously, he added, "And what will Elena and Bonnie think?"

"I'll handle them."

**Meanwhile**…

Damon was at the boardinghouse when a knock came at the front door. He grumbled the entire way there about being interrupted before he could settle down with a glass of bourbon. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see a pair of almost identical women in front of him.

Ruby smiled at him. "Hello, Damon. I'm not sure if you remember me."

"Oh, yeah, you're Ruby," he replied. "What are you doing here? The last time I saw you, it was in 1912." He nodded at Sage. "Hey, Sage, what brings you two here?"

"I was hoping that you wouldn't mind doing us a favor," Sage replied with a smile. She attempted to enter the house but was immediately pushed back out. "Ugh, Damon, can you please invite me in?"

Damon nodded. "Sure, come on in and we'll discuss this...favor you want me to do for you. You could say it intrigues me."

Once they were all inside, Ruby and Sage took up the lovely sofa in the living room and Damon took an armchair. "So, now that I am back here in Mystic Falls, reunited with the man I love and he knows at least one of his daughters, I was hoping, Damon, that you wouldn't mind being a dear, dear friend and giving me away," Sage told him quickly.

Damon thought about it a bit and then smiled at Sage. "Sure, I'd be happy to. It's not every day that you give your friend away at her wedding."

"No, it's not, and thank you, Damon," Sage said. She decided to skip around giving him a hug because she knew he didn't really care for them so she settled for giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Damon smiled and gently kissed her cheek in return. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Finn is."

"The one who's crazy ex attacked Caroline?"

"Man, living in a small town never gets old!" Sage said with a chuckle. "Yes, Sarah is the one who attacked Caroline, but unlike me, she's pure evil…worse than the Ripper of Monterey."

Damon nodded. "I didn't think anyone would've been worse than Stefan. Though, I did have the misfortune of meeting this Sarah. It wasn't here, though, it was in California, a month before I returned for Uncle Zachariah's funeral."

"What was her behavior like?" Sage asked as she began braiding Ruby's long, dark red curls.

"Rude, and un-characteristic, Damon replied. "She was very out of character for a vampire. She reminded me of what Stefan used to do, but it was ten times worse."

Sage nodded. "That does sound like Sarah all right."

"The worst part is she tried to seduce me," Damon said. "Of course, since I was still holding out hope that I'd be with Katherine again, I refused her advances."

"Have you and Katerina decided to give things another go?" Sage asked as she finished braiding Ruby's hair then tied it off with a hair-tie before Ruby took the bottle of bourbon from Damon's table and brought a glass to her mother, who accepted it from Ruby, giving her eldest daughter a soft, warm smile.

Ruby then began to braid her mother's red hair, tying it off with another hair-tie her mother had with her before getting a bottle of water from the same table with the bourbon. "Don't drink that!" Damon yelled in alarm before snatching the bottle away from Ruby before she could take a drink.

"Why the bloody hell can I not drink it?" Ruby demanded.

"Because, Ruby, it's vervain water," Damon replied crossly to her.

Sage raised an eyebrow at that. "Vervain water…Damon, why on earth would you have vervain water in the house?"

Damon looked from Ruby to Sage. "We're trying to develop the immunity to it."

**Later**…

Finn lets out a low, playful growl when Sage just barely escapes out of his clutches as they run around the empty interior of their newly purchased home before using his vampire speed to catch her in the most unexpected way: off-guard. "Hey, that was NOT fair!" she squealed in laughter when he finally snatched her around the waist.

Without answering verbally, Finn turned her around in his arms, crashing his mouth to hers and using his speed to press her into the nearest wall. He angled his head to probe deeper into the honeysuckle-sweet tastes of her lips, moaning even more when she let her hands come up to tightly grip onto his hair.

Sage groaned against his lips and pulled away, pulling on his hair hard. "Oh, Finn, you are so wonderful!"

"Sage, I cannot wait," Finn ground out, his body pressing hers further against the wall, grinding his hips against hers. Sage moaned at his actions and pushed him away then went up the stairs in a blur. In the bedroom, she removed her blouse, jeans and boots but left on her negligee camisole.

This was the sight Finn is greeted with when he finally joins her in the upstairs bedroom.

Sage smirked at the look on his face. "You want me, my love? Come and get me."

Using his vampire speed, Finn was soon almost naked as the day he was born then joined her in the bed, using firm grips on the sheets to pull them over their heads. "I've wanted you again since that first night, at the ball," he groaned low against her throat as he spread open-mouthed kisses along the fair skin.

Sage moaned as she felt his kisses on her neck. Getting an idea, she used her vampire speed to turn them around until she was on top of him. "I think you've taken the lead long enough, Finn. I think I'd like to take the lead this time."

"You are so damn sexy when you take control, you know that?" Finn asked as his hands moved up underneath the back of her negligee camisole, stroking over her fair skin.

Sage licked her lips. "I know, and you are damn sexy period." Her back arched as his callused hands began lifting her shirt over her head but she pushed it back down. "Oh no, mister, I'm in control and your shirt will go first." Her hands placed his back down on her thighs before bringing her own to the top button of his shirt.

Finn watched as she unbuttoned his shirt, groaning as she felt her fingers on his skin. He then reached behind her and squeezed her backside, earning him a scream from her, laughing as she looked at him. "Sorry, love, I couldn't help it. My hands have a mind of their own."

"Damn it, Finn, I'm in control. You need to keep your hands on the bed or above my waist," Sage ground out before she left the bed and the bedroom.

"Sage, love…" Finn said as he went after her, finding her on the floor at the top of the stairs. Picking her up gently, he didn't fight the fists that beat on his chest in resistance, letting the fierce pounding come anyway. "I'm sorry if I broke the rules, love. I tried to obey, really I did."

"I know, but you still shouldn't have done it," she replied, pounding his chest a little more. "I was in charge, and I wanted you to do exactly as I instructed. Do I have to tie your hands to the bed in order for that to work?"

As they entered the bedroom once again, Finn chuckled softly. "No, love, I promise to behave," he replied as he sat back down at the top of the bed with her still in his arms. Sage situated herself until she was straddling his hips then cupped his face between her hands, leaning in to kiss him softly.

Finn kept his promise to behave as he rested his large, tanned hands at her fair-skinned waist, caressing around her hips as he deepened the soft kiss, moaning as their tongues collided in a sensual, erotic dance. His hands moved up until they were threading into her messy red curls to hold her head in place while he angled his head to the side, kissing her with wild abandon now.

Sage moaned as she felt his hands in her hair, savoring the heat that was building around them. Moving her hands out from beneath his, the redhead caressed down the chest beneath his open shirt before she gently pushed her hands up to his shoulders. Finn relinquished his hold on her hair long enough to shed his shirt, wrestling it away until it is forgotten on the floor. "I love you, Finnegan…" she says on a long, breathless sigh when he abandoned her lips to kiss down the glorious column of her neck, which she arched under his open-mouthed kisses.

Finn smiled against her neck. "I love you too, Sage, always and forever."

She arched her back even more when he moved his kisses down to her collarbone then down to capture one of her breasts between his lips, moaning and clutching onto his hair to keep him in place. Then, when he bit down with his fangs, she rubbed the lower half of her body against his, grinding her hips against his to send the message through.

Finn got the message and pushed her panties down, driving his member into her hot, wet core.

"FINN, oh my God," Sage moaned out, her walls immediately clamping around his hardened member.

Finn smirked. "That's right, Sage, scream for me."

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this update and remembered to watch the second episode of Season 5 of Vampire Diaries … because, let me tell you, WHAT TWISTS we have with each scene!


	6. Truths and Mysteries

**_Previously, in "Out of the Darkness", Sage and Ruby visit Damon, and Sage asks him to give her away at her wedding._**

**Chapter Six: Truths and Mysteries**

"You're WHAT?"

Bonnie and Elena had surprised looks on their faces after Caroline explained to them what she and Klaus discussed in the cemetery. The blonde vampire knew they'd be shocked, but stood her ground.

"It's true," she replied. "I'm Klaus' destined mate. I know you guys don't like it, but Tyler doesn't want me anymore. He wants Meghan Fell. Therefore, I'm moving on."

"Who is Meghan?" Elena asked then it dawned on her when the last name clicked. "Isn't she the twin of Dr. Fell?"

Caroline nodded. "She's also a witch."

"What kind of magic does she practice? Maybe I can talk to her," Bonnie suggested.

"I think we should leave her be, Bonita," Caroline ground out.

**Meanwhile**…

Bridget sat at the table, drinking some tea. She then sensed that she wasn't alone and saw her sister sitting down next to her. "I take it things went well when you and Mum visited Damon?"

Ruby nodded. "Oh, they definitely did. He's agreed to give Mum away at the wedding." She looked at her sister. "Do you remember when we first met him?"

"I thought we met him in 1912?"

"No, that's when we saw him again," Ruby said. "I'm talking about before that, like forty-eight years before that."

"Oh, you mean 1864, the year he was turned?" Bridget said. "Yeah, I remember. I also remember meeting Stefan and Katerina that same time."

"Do you remember how rude Katerina was when we first arrived?" Ruby asked her sister.

Bridget nodded. "I wish I could forget. I wanted to run a stake through her so badly."

Ruby laughed. "So did I, Budge; so did I. I also remember how undeniably attractive both Stefan were as humans."

"They were! But, no one could compare to meeting you know who," Bridget said with a wiggle of her dark brown eyebrows.

_**1864**…_

_The soft swish of skirts moved about the large mansion as women used the fans in their slender fingers to prevent the heat from rising into their cheeks and face._

_Ruby sighed when she saw much her sister was fidgeting. "Budge, stop it. You're as nervous as a new bride on her wedding night."_

_"My apologies, sister," Bridget said. "I'll never get used to corsets. I wish the damn things weren't invented. Why the bloody hell must we wear them? We're thin enough as it is."_

_"So say the French, Bridget…you must suffer to be beautiful," was Ruby's only reply as she continued to fan herself with the beautiful emerald green fan in her slender fingers._

_Before Bridget could answer Ruby, two men came up to them and held out their hands. "May we have this dance, ladies?" they said in unison._

_"I don't know, what if we both said no?" Bridget asked and Ruby gasped then smiled at the two gentlemen before grabbing her sister's elbow, ignoring the soft protests her sister gave._

_"Are you **trying** to make us look like fools, Bridget Kathleen?" Ruby hissed once they were out of earshot._

_"No! No, I just think that we should wait until someone smashing comes along," Bridget replies._

_Ruby rolled her eyes. "Who's to say those men who asked us to dance weren't smashing?"_

_"Why must you always be right, Ruby Lorraine?" Bridget said with a huff as she fanned her face._

_"Because, dear sister, I am the eldest and I take after Mum," Ruby said with a knowing smirk._

_Bridget sighed heavily and snapped her fan shut. "Fine, I'll let myself be persuaded to dance with one of those…smashing gentlemen."_

_"Thank you, that is all I ask," Ruby said as she followed her sister back to where the men were, only to find that they had left._

_Bridget growled. "Oh, bloody hell! I was looking forward to dancing with the one with the blonde hair and blue eyes! Why did I have to be so picky?"_

_Just then, two more gentlemen approached them and Ruby found her mouth watering at the taller one. The elder sister accepted his invitation to go outside, only glancing once over her shoulder to see Bridget laughing at a joke with the other gentleman._

_Once outside, Ruby said to the tall young man, "I really must admit, sir, this is my first time at these things, and my sister's as well."_

_"You mean to say that you both have never attended a ball before?" the man said with a shocked look on his face._

_Using her fan, Ruby kept the heat from rising in her cheeks once more before batting her eyelashes at him. "Yes, sir, I am afraid it is true," she told him. Then, leaning closer, the redhead pulled his head down to hers with her free hand, her head meeting it halfway until their lips met._

_Ruby moaned against his lips as he returned her kiss. He smelled so good and it was taking every ounce of strength she had to keep her fangs in check._

_Inside the grand mansion, Bridget squealed into the kiss she was embedded in with her partner when he lifted her onto the surface of the black baby grand piano. Bridget smiled at him. "I love music so. Play me something?"_

_"Of course I shall, beautiful," the gentleman, whose name Bridget learned was Sam, said before gently plucking her down from the top of the piano so she could stand up and sat down on the piano bench. He opened the lid to where the keys were then placed both hands on the black-and-white keys and began to play._

_Bridget leaned against the piano as she listened to Sam play for her, smiling as the melody reached her ears. Her advanced vampire hearing made the music Sam was playing sound deeper and more elegant. As she continued to listen, Bridget closed her eyes and, picking up the hem of her gown with one hand, she started slowly dancing to the music. Sam looked up from his playing and watched her as she danced, which encouraged him to play even more._

_Just then, a firm set of hands slammed the lid down on Sam's fingers and Sam groaned in pain. "You two get out of here, NOW!" the demanding voice belonging to the hands said before turning and walking out._

_Bridget gasped at how the man was acting before not hesitating to lift the piano lid to examine Sam's fingers. "Are you alright, Samuel?" she asked in a soft voice._

_Sam smiled at her as she examined his fingers. "I am with you here, beautiful."_

_Bridget returned his smile and kissed each finger. "Who was that?"_

_"Katherine Pierce," Sam said. "She's a guest of the Salvatore family. Apparently, she hates it when no one is paying attention to her."_

_"Katherine? Isn't that…?" Bridget mused before shaking her head. "It's silly, never mind me."_

_"Do you know her from somewhere or something?" Sam asked her._

_"Well, yes, sort of. But, she used to go by a different name…Katerina Petrova," Bridget replied._

_Sam was about to answer her when Ruby returned, accompanied by the taller man, named Caleb. "Budge, I heard a noise coming from in here. Are you all right?"_

_Bridget nodded. "I'm fine, sister. Though, Sam here had a bit of an accident."_

_Caleb looked at Sam, shaking his head. "Sam, Sam, Sam, I told you that you'd get hurt showing off, but as always, you didn't listen."_

_"It isn't my fault that Ms. High-and-Mighty decided to slam the piano lid down on my hands," Sam replied._

_Caleb was about to scold his friend some more when they were interrupted by the arrival of one of the Salvatore brothers. Judging from the black hair and blue eyes, Ruby ventured a guess that this was the eldest one, Damon. He looked at the two couples. "You wouldn't have happened to have seen a young lady in here, did you; perhaps the one with curly brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a light blue gown?"_

_Bridget nodded. "We saw her a few minutes ago. In fact, she hurt my date."_

_"I'm sorry she did that," Damon said. "Katherine is in a bit of a mood. I don't know why, but she's been losing her temper and yelling at everyone." He felt his cheek with his hand. "She even slapped me a little while ago."_

_Upstairs, Katherine pushed Stefan onto the bed. "How come I never get to have any fun with you?" she said, pouting her bottom lip._

_Stefan placed his arms around her. "Why don't you ask Damon? He's the one that wants you."_

_"Damon was downstairs flirting with those two sisters. I ended up slamming the piano lid down on one of their dates," Katherine said as she climbed atop Stefan then kissed him passionately._

_Stefan returned her kiss. "Flirting? Why would Damon be flirting with the two sisters when he's as in love with you as I am?"_

_"Well, I didn't see it personally, but I had spies downstairs," Katherine said as she began to unbutton his shirt._

_Stefan groaned as she unbuttoned his shirt. He then grabbed her hands before she could go any further. "Wait, you were spying on Damon?"_

_"Stefan, did anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?" Katherine pouted._

_"I'm looking out for my brother. That's not a crime, is it?"_

_Katherine growled then got up off of Stefan before leaving the room. "I will go see what Pearl is up to. I will see you later, Stefan," the brunette said in her usually snappy tone._

_Stefan watched her leave and then buttoned his shirt, threw on his jacket and then went to find Damon. He didn't have to look too far because he found him with Ruby, Bridget, Caleb and Sam. "I was hoping to find you here, brother. Katherine claimed you were flirting with these sisters."_

_Damon raised an eyebrow. "Why would I do that when they're obviously spoken for by these two men here? I think Katherine is a bit paranoid. I would never betray her. I love her, damn it!" He looked at the two couples. "This is my brother, Stefan."_

_"I'm Ruby Coventry, and this is my sister Bridget," Ruby introduced herself and Bridget._

_Stefan smiled politely and nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you ladies and welcome to Mystic Falls."_

_"Thank you," Ruby and Bridget said in unison._

_Damon smiled. "And don't let what Katherine did spoil your good time with your dates. She's harmless, really."_

_Stefan rolled his eyes. Why did his brother have to be in such denial? He must really be in love if that was the case._

_"I think we will be able to handle ourselves, Mr. Salvatore, but thank you for being so kind to offer us an invitation into your lovely home," Ruby said with a smile._

_Damon smiled. "It's really no problem, Miss Coventry. You and your sister are welcome here. Our home is your home."_

_**Later**…_

_Ruby and Bridget were walking home, minus their dates, and were talking and laughing when Ruby suddenly found herself tackled to the ground by a strong force. She looked up to see the brunette from the house earlier. "Well, well…if it isn't little Katerina Petrova," she said with a smirk, rolling her and Katherine over until she was the one on top._

_"How do you know my name, Red?" Katherine said in a snarl, her Bulgarian accent heavy._

_"Because, dear Katerina…I am actually the eldest daughter of an Original vampire. You might have heard of them," Ruby said as she climbed off of Katherine._

_"If you're one of the Original's daughters, dear, then who is your mother?" Katherine asked._

_Ruby smirked. "My mother is Sage O'Reilly. I'm told that I look like her."_

_Katherine scowled. "So you look like your mother, big deal. That still doesn't change my opinion of your family."_

_Bridget smacked her across the face, wiping the scowl right off. "How dare you talk about our family that way, you manipulative wench," she hissed. "Uncle Niklaus is the ONLY one you should hate right now. Father never did anything to you, and I am sure that Uncle Elijah never did either!"_

_Katherine clutched her cheek as she looked at Bridget through her dark curls. "Stay **away** from the Salvatore brothers, do you understand me?" she said through gritted teeth and was about to walk away when Ruby appeared in front of her._

_"I think that you should apologize to my sister, Miss Petrova, unless you would like to deal with me," Ruby demanded in a low tone, showing her vampire features._

_Katherine wasn't afraid. "Why should I? You're invading on my territory! You should apologize to me!"_

_Tilting her head to the right and then to the left, Ruby let her normal features come back into her fair-skinned face. "Katerina, love, do you really want to make me have to make you pay? Because, as Bridget here knows, I'm wonderful with getting payments back for ridiculing us," the redhead said in the same low tone from before._

_Bridget smirked. "She's, Katerina. Unless you want my sister to make you pay for your foolishness, I suggest you think twice before you speak again."_

_Katherine didn't reply, simply hissed at Bridget and vamp sped away._

**Present Day**…

"She learned not to mess with us after that!" Ruby said with a round of giggles escaping her.

Bridget nodded. "Oh, definitely, I agree. Though, I did feel kind of sorry for her. She thought she was so tough and yet, we were tougher."

"That's because sisters always stick together," Ruby said with a smile as she leaned across the table, reaching out her hands to her younger sister, who took them and held them firmly.

**Author's Note:** I thought y'all might like an update. The next chapter will feature the arrival of someone you WON'T see coming but you won't find out until I reveal him … or her!


	7. Not Really Dead

**_Previously in "Out of the Darkness", Ruby and Bridget remember the first time they met Katherine and the Salvatore brothers, in 1864, when Damon & Stefan were still human._**

**Chapter Seven: Not Really Dead**

Dr. Meredith Fell was just entering the Mystic Falls Hospital when she found herself pulled back out, into the shadows. Her attempt to scream was muffled beneath the hand over her mouth as she also attempted to squirm free, to no avail.

Meredith struggled to make sense of the situation she was in. Who was this person and why was the good doctor their target when she didn't deserve to be targeted? "Merry, please, if you would stop struggling long enough, you'd know who this is," the voice belonging to the person said in her ear.

Once he let her go, she whirled around, only to come face to face with her former high school sweetheart. "John…but I thought you were dead. Everyone said that you were!"

John nodded. "That's not important right now." He smiled. "What's important is that I'm back."

"But…how? How are you back, John?" Meredith demanded as she began to pace. "I mean, it's nice to see you and all, but must you be so secretive?"

Her last word was cut off when he pulled her flush against him and kissed her ardently, passionately and it felt like the first time they kissed, in the back of his car. "Please, Merry, for my sake, you cannot reveal that I'm alive to _anyone_, not even my daughter," he whispered once he ended the kiss, resting his forehead against hers.

Meredith nodded. "I'll try, but it won't be easy. Elena isn't the kind of girl you keep secrets from. She's going to want to know the truth."

John moved until his lips were pressed gently against her forehead, kissing it gently. Meredith tucked her head beneath his chin as their arms found their way around each other. "I love you, Meredith, and I promise that I won't disappear ever again. Not even from our child's life," he whispered.

Meredith smiled. "I love you too, John. I never stopped loving you."

They both turned when they heard the familiar voice of someone coming from not far away, and saw Elena coming in their direction. "I have to get back to Richmond. I promise I'll see you again, Merry, just wait for me," John said as he disappeared back into the shadows.

Elena approached Meredith, a smile on her face. "Hello, Meredith."

Meredith nodded. "Hello, Elena."

Elena noticed that the older woman wasn't looking at her, but in the other direction, making her look there as well. "Why are you looking that way?"

"Oh, it was nothing. I, um, I was just talking to an old friend of mine," Meredith said with hesitation.

"You were talking to an old friend? Who was it, and is it someone I know?" Elena asked.

"No, no, it was someone I knew from high school," Meredith replied quickly.

**Later**…

Meredith knocked on the door to the hotel suite she knew John was staying in while in Richmond and waited until he opened the door to blurt out, "Elena suspects something is up!"

John took Meredith's hand and led her into the room, closing the door behind her before embracing her. "How did she find out?"

Meredith hugged him tight. "She saw me looking in the direction that you left and she asked why I was looking that way. I told her that I was talking to an old friend and when she asked who it was, I told her it was someone I knew from high school." She sighed. "John, I almost gave you away. I told you that Elena would want to know the truth."

John nodded. "I know, but I doubt she'll believe it when she finds out that I'm alive. She still thinks I'm buried in the Gilbert family plot."

Meredith nodded then pulled back slightly. "Since I'm here, why don't we make up for lost time?" She didn't wait for an answer before bringing his hands to the top button of her blouse while her own came up to the top button of his shirt.

John kissed her as they removed the top layer of clothing while walking backward toward the bed, which he sat down on and Meredith did the same.

Meredith moaned against his lips as she returned his kiss, reaching her hands up to frame his face. John then reached behind her to remove her bra, caressing her skin with his hands, feeling himself getting hard.

They moved back onto the bed, where John embraced her completely, one denim-clad leg moving to settle between hers as their mouths met and mated in a sensual and erotic kiss, tongues colliding voraciously before John lifted his head. "Meredith…"

"I know, I know," she whispered back. Her slender fingers made quick work of the belt buckle at his waist, waiting until he rolled onto his side to help him divest him of his jeans and boxers. Meredith's fingers closed around his hardened member and John groaned softly.

John grabbed her hips and began to thrust against her hand. "I love you so much, Merry."

She let go then brought her hand back up his chest until she'd locked it at the back of his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of it. "I love you so much too, Jonathan," she whispered in response.

John groaned as she touched his neck. "I never want to be without you again. You're the only one I want."

Meredith nodded then stripped away the rest of her clothes, pushing him onto his back and straddled his hips. John sat up, his callused fingers moving up the smooth, supple skin of her back until they had combed up into her dark tresses. "John, don't make me beg," she said in a hoarse voice.

"Never again," he said hoarsely in response, moving his hands down to grasp her hips gently but firmly and settling her over his member before thrusting deep.

Meredith closed her eyes as she and John continued to make love. Too much time had gone by since they held each other like this and they weren't about to let each other go.

**Meanwhile**…

Elena cuddled with Stefan on her bed at the Gilbert house, playing with his hand. "So, I went to see Meredith today and I think she's hiding something from me," she said quietly.

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"She said she was talking to an old friend," she replied. "When I asked who it was, she got all secretive."

Stefan nodded. "I will go talk to her tomorrow, if you want me to," he said softly. Elena nodded silently then snuggled against his chest. Stefan kissed her forehead. "We'll figure this out, Elena, I promise you."

"I love you so much, Stefan," Elena said with a soft smile.

**A Few Days Later (Beginning of 3x17)**

"Damon, can I ask you something? It entails meeting two women back in the 1860s, when I first turned you," Katherine said as she and Damon sat on his bed, eating breakfast together.

Damon rolled his eyes at her question. "Katherine, I told you, I wasn't flirting with them. They were already spoken for by the men they met." He then eyed her curiously. "What brought this on all of a sudden?"

"I'm not worried about them, I was worried that, with the information they told me, they'd be like Klaus, who has been trying to track me down for 500+ years," Katherine said as she munched on some of her pancakes.

Damon nodded. Katherine did have a right to be worried, given her history with the Mikaelson family. "I spoke to Ruby the other day. She and Sage came by and asked me if I wouldn't mind giving Sage away at her wedding." He took a bite of his pancakes. "If she was anything like Klaus, I would've sensed it."

Katherine nodded then put her plate on the dresser and moved until her head was on the pillow beneath her. "Have you told Sage about us being engaged as well?"

Damon shook his head. "No, but Sage did ask if we were giving things another go." He kissed her knuckles. "I'll tell her at the wedding."

"Have she and Finn set a date?" Katherine asked as her fingers curled around Damon's, her thumb stroking his knuckles.

"She said she wanted to do it at Christmas time, actually," Damon replied. "So, they could go away for their honeymoon by New Year's Eve."

Katherine smiled. "That sounds like fun." She kissed him. "Do you think she'll like it if it were a double wedding? I'd definitely love to have a Christmas wedding."

"Let me call her and ask," Damon said, pulling out his cell phone and dialing Sage's number.

Sage was holding Finn's hand as they walked around Richmond for the day to shop for bridal gowns and such when her cell phone rang. "This is Sage," she said when she picked it up.

Damon chuckled on the other end. "Hey, Sage, it's Damon. You got a minute? I need to ask you something.

"I think I can spare a minute for you," she replied. "What's up?"

"I know that I said that I was going to give you away at your wedding, which I'm still going to do," Damon said. "But, Katherine and I were talking just now and she said that she'd like to have a double wedding. And before you ask, yes, we're engaged. I meant to tell you when you and Ruby were over the other day, but I forgot about it."

"I don't have a problem with it, Damon," Sage said. "If it's a double wedding Katerina wants, then it's a double wedding she shall get."

After they ended the call, Sage turned to Finn. "I cannot wait to marry you, love," he said with a broad smile.

Sage giggled then squeezed his hand. "I cannot wait either," she said as she gave him a smile back.

**Elsewhere**…

Caroline stepped into the old Madame Giselle's Dance School, smiling as she remembered coming here to take dance lessons as a little girl. The place may have aged over the years, but that didn't matter to her, because she wanted to have a private place to practice. Once inside, she shed her coat, revealing the leotard and tights she wore underneath. She took off her boots and put on her ballet flats. Once ready, she went to the bar and did a few stretches and plies. Then, feeling the need for a little fun, she went over to the stereo, put in the "Dirty Dancing" soundtrack and put on "Hungry Eyes" by Eric Carmen, after which she began to move to the beat, closing her eyes and letting the music take her away.

She didn't notice when someone else joined her in the studio but sensed the presence anyway. "I never pictured you for a dancer, Klaus," she mused quietly, her eyes still closed.

Klaus smiled at her as he came up behind her and placed his hands on her waist, whispering in her ear, "I am many things, love, and a dancer is one of them."

Caroline finally opened her eyes, turning around to look into his amber set. "Yes, but have you ever done any jazz sort of dance?" she asked with a smile.

Klaus gently ran his thumb across her bottom lip. "I'm an Original, Caroline. I was around when jazz was first introduced."

"What about the tango?" Caroline asked with the smile still present as her bottom lip opened beneath his soft ministration.

Klaus smiled. "Ah, yes, the tango, the perfect dance for us, full of passion and sensuality."

"Will you teach it to me?" Caroline asked.

Her question made him smile even more and he kissed her softly. "I thought you'd never ask. The most important thing to remember about the tango is that because it is a sensual dance, our bodies have to be in close contact with each other." Kissing her one more time, he left her momentarily to change the music and then returned to her side, placing one hand on her waist and taking her hand in the other hand. "Can you handle this?"

"I'm Miss Mystic Falls," she replied. "I can handle just about anything."

That was all Klaus needed to hear and without another word, they began to move across the floor in time to the music.

After the dance was over, Klaus continued to hold Caroline close.

Without any hesitation, Caroline kissed him, reaching her hand up caress his cheek, trembling at the feel of his facial hair against her hand. Klaus returned her kiss then blurred them both over to the wall, deepening the kiss, his tongue stroking along hers as he moved his head to an angle, one hand coming up to lock tightly into her hair.

Caroline moaned as she felt his hand in her hair, wrapping her legs around his waist. Klaus smiled against her lips as he felt what she was doing and left her lips to kiss her neck. Caroline felt her fangs pop out and dug them into his neck, tasting his hot, sweet blood.

"Caroline," he said, gritting his teeth as she drank the blood in his veins.

Caroline then pulled out of his neck, licking the wound before looking at him, licking her lips. "Take me...Niklaus."

Klaus nodded. "You know I would never disobey you, love. But, instead of here, why don't we go somewhere more…intimate?"

She nodded then tugged on his hand after putting her coat back on, pulling him out of the studio and locking the door behind them. Then she blurred away after looking to the left then the right, heading toward the old witch's house, where she immediately found a blanket, spreading it out on the floor.

While Caroline was setting the blanket out, Klaus lit some candles and then removed his jacket and shirt. He looked in the mirror and smirked as he saw the bite mark Caroline left on his neck. He definitely enjoyed feeling her fangs in his skin and if he didn't have werewolf blood in him, he would've returned the favor. Then again, if he did, he'd just quickly cure her again. However, that wasn't as important as what they were about to do.

Caroline had just finished setting out the blanket when he approached her, his muscles shimmering in the candlelight. Caroline smiled at him and licked her lips. "I never knew just how gorgeous you actually were until now."

Bringing Caroline to her feet, Klaus gently unbuttoned her winter coat and pushed it off her shoulders. Then he lowered one shoulder of her leotard and brought his lips down until he was pressing an open-mouthed kiss there.

Caroline felt his lips on her shoulder and closed her eyes, moaning, "Oh, Niklaus!"

Klaus bit down gently with his blunt human teeth before parting his lips more and used his tongue to caress the skin he had bared.

Caroline panted as she felt his tongue on her skin. Klaus then reached behind her and unbuttoned the top of the leotard, pushing it off until it fell on the floor in a pool.

Once it was gone, Caroline looked up at Klaus, nodding her head slowly and Klaus took this as the permission he needed.

He got them down on the blanket, where they removed the rest of their clothing and Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist again as Klaus drove his throbbing member into her hot, wet core, thrusting slowly at first so that she could get used to him and gradually picking up speed, kissing her deeply. Caroline moved her hips in time with his thrusts, returning his kiss and grabbing his necklaces.

**Two Hours Later**…

Klaus held Caroline close, their hands intertwined as they let the sheen of sweat cool down from their heated bodies.

Klaus smiled and brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "That was amazing."

Caroline nodded. "It was, wasn't it? You were pretty amazing yourself, as both a dancer and a lover."

**Author's Note:** I won't know what the next chapter will entail, but I hope that the beginning my co-writer gives me will be a good one! ENJOY, loves!


	8. Making Plans

**_Previously in "Out of the Darkness", Meredith reunites with John, a double wedding is planned for Sage, Finn, Katherine, and Damon, and Caroline and Klaus have a very intimate moment together._**

**Chapter Eight: Making Plans**

**Salvatore Boardinghouse – That Evening**…

Katherine held a garment bag on her shoulder as she walked in, looking around to see if anyone was around, before letting out a silent sigh as she closed the door behind her, blurring up to one of the guest rooms, placing it into the closet. She had gone out shopping for her wedding dress and, because she didn't want Damon to see it, she figured that it was best she kept it hidden. The dress she had gotten was a halter top gown that made an X in the back and accented her figure perfectly. Katherine originally was going to wear Damon's mother's dress, but then decided to buy her own, mostly because the engagement ring Damon gave her had been his mother's, and he had gotten it from her the day she died, with instructions to hold onto it until he found a woman worthy of wearing it on her finger.

She heard Damon's steps coming toward her and she quickly blurred out of the guest room, greeting him with a smile as she closed the door behind her.

**Meanwhile**…

At the formerly foreclosed home, Sage stepped up onto the stool, holding up the lower thigh-high hem of her dress. "It's been so long since I wore this dress," she told her mom with a tear-filled smile. Sage smiled at her mother through the mirror. "I can't wait to wear it. It's beautiful."

"Finn is going to love seeing you in it again," Brianna said with a warm smile.

"He is, isn't he?" Sage said as tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes.

"Do you know what else is best about this dress, Sage?" Kathleen asked from below her.

"What's that, Kathy?" Sage asked.

"I can totally change the color of it," her wiccan friend replied before letting her hand sweep over the bottom half of the dress, turning it into a red color, the color of a poinsettia at Christmas.

Sage gasped when she saw the dress change color. "Kathleen, I love it! You're so talented!"

"I knew you would," Kathy said with a smile.

**At the Boardinghouse**…

Katherine kissed him passionately. "I'm not going to tell you what I put in that room."

Damon returned her kiss. "You're not going to give a hint?"

"It's a surprise, Damon," Katherine said. "You're just going to have to be a good boy and wait to see it."

Damon gave her his signature pout/smirk then kissed her softly again.

Katherine smiled against his lips and returned his kiss. "I love you, Damon Salvatore. If I did anything to hurt you in the past, I am so, so, so sorry."

"I love you too," he replied. "I've more than forgiven you."

**At Finn and Sage's House**…

Ruby was curling her sister's hair, making sure her hand was steady before turning her green eyes toward the door when she heard the knock. "I'll be right back, Budge," she told Bridget before putting down the curling iron and going to answer the door.

Ruby opened the door to see Elijah and Amelia standing there. "Uncle Elijah, Aunt Amelia, I was just thinking about you guys."

Amelia smiled at her niece. "We have some news we'd like to share with everyone and we thought we'd drop by."

"Come in," Ruby said, stepping back to let them inside.

Elijah escorted Amelia inside and Ruby was about to ask what their news was when Bridget appeared. "Uncle Elijah, Aunt Amelia, we weren't expecting to see you here."

"We have a surprise for you," her uncle replied. "We found out that we're having a girl."

"Oh, that is so very wonderful, Uncle!" Ruby said excitedly as she hugged her uncle fiercely.

Elijah hugged her back and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Ruby."

Amelia watched this and smiled as well. "We couldn't wait to make the announcement, and we were also hoping that we could have something special to celebrate with the family. That is, if it doesn't interfere with the wedding plans. We hear that it's going to be a…double wedding?"

"Oh, it won't interfere at all," Ruby said. "In fact, we can include it."

"Wonderful and we also hoped to ask Bridget if she wanted to not only be the cousin, but also the god-sister," Amelia suggested.

"Me, you want me to do it?" Bridget said in a shaky reply.

Amelia nodded and went over to her. "Yes, darling, your uncle and I would be honored if you were to do this for us."

Bridget smiled and hugged her aunt. "Then, I'd be honored to do this for you as well."

"Excellent, we are happy you accepted, Bridget," Elijah said with a smile.

Sage came in, hearing what was going on. "I knew I heard some familiar voices in here."

"Hello again," Elijah said, opening his arms, which Sage stepped into with a warm smile.

Sage stepped back after hugging him. "What brings you two here?"

Amelia smiled. "We found out that we're having a girl. And we asked Bridget to be god-sister, as well as the cousin, which she accepted."

"That's wonderful," Sage said. "We have to tell everyone about this. I'm pretty sure that Niklaus would like to hear about this."

Elijah nodded. "I'm sure he would. Speaking of which, I saw him with Caroline today and from the looks of things, I'd say they were in love, even if they haven't said it to each other yet."

"We should arrange another ball, and throw it in honor of the couples now together, engaged or who have news to share," Finn suggested as he came into the room.

Elijah nodded at his brother's suggestion. "That's a wonderful idea, Finn." He smiled at Amelia. "Wouldn't you agree, Mel?"

Amelia smiled. "I definitely agree."

Finn smiled then pulled Sage close as he nuzzled her neck. She giggled and wiggled in his arms but eventually turned around and they soon blurred out of the room. Ruby, Bridget, Elijah and Amelia left as a group.

Meanwhile, Klaus was watching Caroline sleep, gently stroking her cheek. Suddenly, he heard his cell phone ring. He blurred over to where his jacket was and seeing Elijah's name on the ID screen, he answered, speaking in a low voice so that he didn't disturb Caroline, "Elijah. To what do I owe the honor of this call, brother?"

"I apologize if I'm interrupting anything, Niklaus, but I wanted to tell you something," his older brother replied. "Mel and I found out that we're having a girl."

"Really, it is?" Klaus said. "Well, that's great. I'm sure that you and Amelia couldn't wait to tell everyone once you found out."

"Indeed," Elijah said. "I also wanted to tell you that Finn suggested that we hold a ball in honor of all the couples that are together, engaged and have news to share."

Klaus smiled as he heard that. "I'll be sure to tell Caroline that. She's asleep at the moment, no doubt resting from our little romp. Elijah, I think...no, I know that I'm in love with her. She's awakened something in me that I thought was dormant for centuries."

**Salvatore Boardinghouse – That Same Moment**…

Stefan was frustrated to no end as he walked into the house. He had tried all day to get a hold of Meredith on her cell phone, but the call went into voice mail. That was weird, why wouldn't she answer? It was as though she were trying to avoid human contact, which wasn't like her. Katherine noticed him as he walked past the study, sensing how stressed he was. "Your little errand for Elena didn't go the way you wanted it to?"

Stefan gave her a mean look. "Don't start with me, Katherine. I'm not in the mood."

"I get it, you don't like me, and that's fine," Katherine said. "But, you have to at least try to be civil toward me for Damon's sake."

Stefan growled at her and shoved her against the wall. "I'm warning you, you manipulative bitch, if you do anything, ANYTHING to hurt my brother, I'll take a stake and stick it in your chest!"

Katherine growled as well and blurred them over to the couch, holding him down. "I'm a changed woman, Stefan! You may not believe this, but I LOVE Damon! He wouldn't have placed your mother's ring on my finger if he didn't think I was worthy of it. Why can't you give me the benefit of a doubt?"

"Maybe because I'm not the naïve little boy you tried to seduce in 1864."

She growled then let him go. "Maybe your 1920s fling will be kind enough to try things again. Then again, maybe not, since she's almost considering shacking up with MVP of the year," she said with a smirk before blurring upstairs.

_Rebekah was going to move in with Matt? Since when?_ Stefan thought to himself as he remembered the last time he saw the beautiful blonde.

_**Chicago – 1920**…_

_Stefan and Rebekah sat in a booth, sharing a drink and a few laughs. They had been practically inseparable the entire evening, and he didn't mind it in the slightest. He had come here to Chicago to escape the fame he had gotten as the Ripper of Monterey, and maybe blend in with the locals. Of course, that didn't mean he couldn't indulge a little and in his first few days in the city, he had claimed a few more victims. However, Rebekah didn't seem to care about his reputation. She only cared about him. Everything else was just trivial._

And that moment had proved how much he had fallen in love with her, how he was no longer in love with Elena. Putting the phone down, Stefan ran out of the boardinghouse then went to find Rebekah.

At that very moment, Rebekah was on her way to the Grill to watch Matt as he worked when a hand grabbed her and pulled her into the alley. Once there, she saw the face of the owner of said hand. "Stefan? What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you," he replied. "Just now, I thought back to the 1920s, when you and I were together, and I remembered just how happy we were. You loved me for me and not my reputation as the Ripper of Monterey. You didn't care how famous I was. The only thing you cared about was the man behind the reputation."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "Stefan, if there's a point to this, will you please get to it before I walk away?"

"I don't want you to be with Matt."

"Really and why is that?" Rebekah said. "And why pray tell are you against this?"

Stefan got closer to her. "I'm in love with you, Rebekah." He didn't give her a chance to answer him as he captured her lips in a deep, passionate kiss, bringing his hands up to frame her face. Rebekah moaned against his lips as she returned his kiss, placing her hands on top of his.

After a few minutes, Rebekah stepped back and broke off the kiss. "Why did you choose now to tell me you were in love with me, Stefan?" she whispered as they were both breathing harshly, each breath warming the skin on the face of the other.

Stefan laughed slightly before he asked, "Would you believe me if I told you that I was afraid of losing you forever, Rebekah?"

Rebekah nestled herself closer until her head rested beneath his chin. "I've missed you so much, Stefan Salvatore," she confessed in a whisper.

Stefan smiled as he kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair. "Not as much as I've missed you, Rebekah Mikaelson."

"I would like you to take me home now," Rebekah said quietly.

Stefan smiled and scooped her up into his arms, earning him a giggle from her. "Your wish is my command, my love."

That being said, he blurred away, Rebekah in his arms. He got back to the boardinghouse, where he found Elena waiting for him. "You…why is she here, Stefan?" Elena demanded, pointing at Rebekah.

"I am here, Elena, because your _boyfriend_ still loves me, unlike you," Rebekah spat out.

Elena gave Rebekah a nasty look before directing the same nasty look at Stefan. "Is this true? Are you still in love with her?"

Stefan set Rebekah down, keeping his eyes on Elena. "Elena, I can explain, I…"

"You know what? Don't bother with the explanations because I don't want to hear it," she replied. "I know I asked for one, but now I don't." She went over to him and slapped him. While it didn't hurt him, she wanted him to know that she was angry. "Have a nice life and don't come crying to me if it doesn't work out, because I sure as hell don't want to see you ever again. Katherine was right, you were just using me. I didn't want to believe her at first, thinking she was just trying to cause trouble, but now I see that she was telling the truth."

Then, slapping Stefan again, Elena stormed out of the boarding house, slamming the door behind her as she left. Once she was gone, Rebekah turned to Stefan. "I'm sorry that happened, Stefan," she told him, looking away.

Stefan shook his head. "No, Rebekah, it's not your fault. To be honest, I deserved it."

"It doesn't make it right, though."

"This, right here," he said softly as he stepped closer, his breath warming her cheeks. "This is what feels right to me."

Rebekah smiled. "If it feels right to you, then it feels right to me too."

Stefan returned her smile and kissed her passionately. She turned them around then began walking backward toward the stairs, and Stefan followed her lead, keeping their lips locked as first his shirt and then her blouse were ripped away. He broke the kiss and let his lips drift down her cheek and into the crook of her neck, which she arched to the side.

Rebekah panted as she felt his lips on her neck. "Stefan, love, don't tease me."

"Oh, I have no intention of teasing you," he replied, nibbling on her bottom lip. "I'm going to give you everything."

Vamp speeding upstairs, Rebekah easily found Stefan's room, where she sat on the bed wearing nothing but his sheets. Stefan followed her then gently moved over her, kissing the skin exposed by the sheets. Rebekah moaned with each caress of his lips then grabbed his face between her hands and pulled him up to her lips.

Stefan kissed her lips and ran his hands up and down her body, growling against her lips and deepening the kiss. It felt good to have his hands on her again, and even though it had been a long time since they had been like this, it felt familiar to both of them.

**Damon and Katherine's Room – That Same Moment**…

Damon's advanced hearing picked up on the activity going on upstairs in the loft, smirking as he looked at Katherine. "I'll bet that Stefan and Elena are having a good time up there."

Katherine shook her head. "That's not Elena he's up there with. He's with Rebekah."

"Wait, Rebekah?" Damon said. "I thought she was going to hook up with the quarterback?"

Katherine smirked. "She was, but Stefan must've stopped her and convinced her to give things another go. And, judging from what's going on upstairs, I'd say he was VERY persuasive."

"I'd say so too," Damon said as he gathered Katherine close.

Back in Stefan's room, he pulled away the sheet from around Rebekah's body then flipped them over until she was on top of him.

Rebekah then left Stefan's lips to kiss his jaw line to his neck, down his chest down to his belly button, licking it playfully, earning her a groan from him. "Now who's teasing?"

Rebekah giggled. "You like that, huh? Well, get ready, darling, because it's about to get very wild from here on out."

Not giving him a chance to reply, she glided herself over his throbbing member, riding him hard and fast. Stefan responded by thrusting against her gyrations, keeping in sync with her as they went.

He sat up and swept aside the blonde waves at her shoulder, placing his lips there in an open-mouthed kiss, spreading them upward and into her neck. Rebekah thrust against him with a renowned gusto when she felt his mouth on her skin, her breasts brushing against the skin of his chest with each thrust.

Rebekah then felt her fangs pop out and dug them into his neck, tasting his blood as she then clawed his back with her fingers.

**Author's Note:** I know I shouldn't update now, but I won't be home tomorrow evening, so you're getting an early update. The reason I won't be home is because I'm getting one last goodbye to a great-aunt that I was very close to, who passed away yesterday in the late afternoon.


	9. More Plans

**_Previously in "Out of the Darkness", Elijah and Amelia reveal their baby's gender and ask Bridget to be the god-sister to her unborn cousin. Stefan breaks things off with Elena and admits that he still has feelings for Rebekah. They make love._**

**Chapter Nine: More Plans**

**Salvatore Boardinghouse – Later**…

Stefan left his room after putting only a pair of jeans on then went downstairs and into the kitchen to find some 'food'.

When he got there, he saw Damon sitting at the table, smiling at him. "Well, well, looks like somebody got lucky tonight."

Stefan smirked at his brother's remark. "You heard us?"

"I did, and so did Katherine."

"We'll keep it down then, or we can go somewhere private, if it bothers you," Stefan said as he found two blood bags, one for him and another for Rebekah.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Why would it bother me? You forget, little brother, that I've had my share of bed partners, most of them sorority girls, so I'm perfectly fine with this."

Stefan chuckled but before he could reply, he was suddenly tackled onto the ground by a feminine body. He rolled over only for shock to embed itself onto his face when he saw who it was. "Lexi, what are you doing here?" he squeaked out.

"You can thank your new girlfriend's future sister in law for making me a daylight ring…finally!" his best friend replied with a grin.

Stefan still couldn't believe it, but he smiled anyway. "It's great to see you, Lexi. I missed you."

Lexi returned his smile. "I missed you too." She looked at Damon. "I especially missed you, Damon. Amelia told me that you and Katherine are also getting married. Congratulations."

"We are, and thank you, Lexi, that means a lot," Damon said as he hugged her gently.

Lexi hugged Damon back and then, looked to see both Katherine and Rebekah standing there. Obviously, the two women were curious about the presence in the house and had come to investigate. With a smile, she said to them, "Just greeting old friends."

"Oh, its okay, we don't mind," Katherine said. "I ran into Rebekah, who was looking for Stefan, and then, we sensed another presence in the house, so we came down her to see what it was."

"I'm Alexia Branson, but you can call me Lexi," the blonde vampire said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Lexi," Katherine and Rebekah said, returning her smile.

Rebekah then got an idea. "You know, Alexia, my brother, Kol, would be perfect for you. He's been a bit lonely, and he's secretly jealous of the couples around him. So, I think if he had someone like you, he'd be happier."

"He's not…ugly, is he?" Lexi asked hesitantly as she played with the fringes on the end of her blouse.

Rebekah laughed. "Oh, yeah, he's positively hideous and we keep him locked up in a cell under the mansion." She laughed again and placed her arm around Lexi's shoulders. "I'm joking, love, he's actually quite handsome." She smirked. "He is my brother, after all."

"I don't know. I'm so superstitious when it comes to being set up on a blind date," Lexi said softly, hesitation still laced in her voice.

"Look, you have nothing to worry about," Rebekah said. "Everything will be fine. Katherine and I will help you with your wardrobe, makeup and your hair. Trust me, Alexia; you're going to thank us for this."

Lexi nods finally then allows the other blonde and the brunette to lead her away.

Katherine and Rebekah led Lexi to the powder room, where they began her makeover.

**Later**…

Kol was sitting in the game room playing on the Xbox system and didn't notice that someone had joined him.

When he finally took his attention off the screen, he saw a beautiful blonde sitting next to him. He had never seen anyone quite as beautiful as her in quite a long time, mostly because he had been locked in a box for nine hundred years, much like his older brother, Finn. Smiling at her, he said, "Hello there, beautiful. I'm Kol Mikaelson. What might your name be?"

The blonde smiled shyly at him. "It's nice to meet you, Kol. I'm Alexia Branson, but my friends call me Lexi."

Kol smiled even broader at that. Alexia; even her name was beautiful. He took one hand off the controller, took her hand, and brought it up to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "Yes, but I like Alexia, because it sounds mature."

"Okay, then you can call me Alexia. I don't mind really."

From their spot around the doorway, Rebekah, Stefan, Damon and Katherine watched as the two interacted, smirking when Lexi took one of the controllers from Kol and they began playing.

After watching the potential couple for about five minutes or so, they went outside to give them some privacy. Once they exited the house, Rebekah and Katherine began giggling and hugging each other, jumping up and down like school girls. Rebekah was the first to calm down and still had a smile on her face as she said, "This was the best idea we had!"

Katherine nodded after she calmed herself down. "Yeah, they looked like they were having fun together."

Letting go of the brunette, Rebekah got a serious look in her eye. "Katerina, if I ever hurt you, I am sorry. I know how much you loved Elijah, and … I'm sorry!"

"Its okay, Rebekah, I'm just happy that Elijah found someone to spend the rest of his life with, and I know he is happy for me too," Katherine said with a smile.

Rebekah nodded and looked past Katherine at Damon. "I'm happy for you too. Damon is a wonderful man and I know you'll be happy with him."

Katherine smiled. "Yeah, I still remember the night he proposed to me and I probably will forever."

"I think that's wonderful. I hope that marriage will be in mine and Stefan's future," Rebekah said with a hopeful smile over at the male vampire.

Damon smiled as well. "Yeah, well, let's not rush it. I don't want my little brother to walk down the aisle before I do. You two guys just got back together."

"I said future, Damon, I didn't say now," Rebekah replied, giving him a smile.

"Future I can handle," Damon said back.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Oh, Damon, what am I going to do with you?"

Damon laughed at her words and wagged his eyebrows. "I can think of a few things."

Rebekah and Stefan both rolled their eyes then left the other couple alone, walking away hand in hand.

**Meanwhile**…

Tyler was doing some homework in his bedroom at the Lockwood mansion when he heard a soft _tap, tap, tap_ on the window of his room. Leaning over, he opened the sash then helped Meghan in, kissing her passionately as he pressed her gently against the wall. The soft sound that escaped her had him ripping his lips away from hers before turning toward his bedroom door and heading toward it in a blur then turned back around to find that Meghan had stripped away her clothes.

Pulling at the collar of his shirt after removing his jacket, Tyler moved back to the brunette and picked her up easily in his arms then kissed her passionately once again while walking forward to the door of the bathroom, where he broke off the kiss once again only to lower his mouth to Meghan's cheek, going down the length of her jaw line, into her neck.

Tyler playfully growled against her lips when he came back up to let his forehead rest against hers. "I love you, Meghan."

"Tyler…I want to be your mate," Meghan whispered as her slender fingers moved restlessly over his cheeks.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly back as his hands came up to still hers on his cheeks.

Meghan nodded. "I'm sure. Tyler, I love you and I want us to be together forever. Mark me, make me your mate."

He nodded then relinquished her legs from around his waist before bringing her hands down to the waist of his jeans. Meghan took over from there, unsnapping the Western-style button and lowering the zipper before pushing them open before pushing them down completely, along with his boxers. Then she walked backward toward the bed, Tyler following her onto the cool sheets, which he grabbed in firm fists and pulled them over their heads, hiding them from the rest of the world. "Meghan, if I hurt you, you just make sure to tell me, okay?" he said softly.

Tugging one hand away from the sheet curled in a tight fist, Meghan brought his hand to her chest, where she placed it over her heart. "Do you feel that? My heart is beating for you. You could never hurt me if you tried," she replied softly.

Tyler smiled and kissed her softly. "Do you know how much I love you right now?"

"I'll love you even more once you make me your mate," she replied with a smile. Tyler nodded then moved his hand down a little until it was cupping her breast gently. His thumb rubbed softly across her nipple before he shifted to let his mouth close around her breast. Meghan let out a low keening sound as her hands cupped around the back of his head to keep him in place.

Tyler brought his mouth back up to hers then kissed her deeply and drove his throbbing member into her hot core, thrusting slowly at first and then picked up speed. Meghan gyrated against his thrusts, keeping in sync with him.

**Two Hours Later**…

Tyler used gentle fingers to stroke over the skin of Meghan's back as she looked over at him with a loving smile. Her head rested on the pillow below her cheek, her arms wrapped around the length of the soft material of the pillowcase. "That was amazing, you know," she told him softly.

Tyler smiled. "It was, and being with you made it even more amazing." He kissed her bare shoulder. "I love you, my beautiful mate."

"Have you told your mom about me, about us?" Meghan asked quietly as his free hand held hers, their fingers tightly intertwined.

Tyler shook his head. "No, I haven't. I kept it quiet because I wasn't sure if you wanted me to say anything or not."

Meghan nodded. "How about we tell her together?"

Before he could reply, the door to his bedroom was knocked upon and it was immediately followed by his mother's voice asking, "Tyler, who is in there with you?"

Tyler looked at Meghan and then, climbed out of bed and threw on his boxers before going to the door, opening it to look Carol in the face. "My girlfriend stopped by."

Carol looked confused. "You mean Caroline is in there?"

"No, Mom, Caroline and I broke up weeks ago," Tyler said. "I'm talking about my new girlfriend." He opened the door further and took his mother's hand, leading her into the room, where she saw Meghan, who had grabbed Tyler's football jersey and threw it on while he had gone to the door. "Mom, this is Meghan Fell, the younger sister to Dr. Fell. Meghan, this is my mom."

Meghan smiled at the older woman. "Hello, Mayor Lockwood. I'm sorry you're finding out about us like this, but Tyler and I are very much in love and just now, he marked me as his mate."

"Well, I'm happy for you, Tyler. She's definitely a keeper," Carol said with a smile to Meghan before she turned and left the room.

Tyler watched her leave and then looked back at Meghan. "She likes you."

"I kind of figured that when she said I was a keeper," she replied. "Believe me when I say I have every intention of sticking around." She heard her stomach grumble and smiled at him. "I guess all that activity just now really helped me work up an appetite."

Tyler heard his stomach grumble. "Yeah, I'm hungry too." He helped her out of the bed. "How about we go downstairs and see what's in the fridge?"

She nodded and grinned at him before hopping onto his back once he put on his discarded jeans again, holding on around his neck as he blurred them downstairs and to the kitchen.

Tyler set Meghan in the chair and went to the refrigerator. "Anything in particular you like? Or would you rather I surprise you?"

"Why don't we take something upstairs, like maybe this?" Meghan suggested as she looked over his shoulder into the refrigerator before picking up the chocolate syrup from the door.

Tyler licked his lips when he saw the chocolate syrup in Meghan's hand. He felt himself getting hard as he imagined licking it off of her body. This little witch was definitely full of surprises and he wouldn't have it any other way. "We must be linked telepathically or something, because I was just thinking that exact same thing."

Meghan giggled. "Well, we are mated now, so it's only natural that we think alike."

"I can think of better things to do than mess with the syrup right now, but we can use it much, much later," Tyler said in a growl as he closed the refrigerator then grasped the chocolate syrup out of her hand before sweeping her into his arms and carrying her back upstairs.

Meghan squealed and squirmed in his arms but eventually grinned up at him when they were finally back in his bedroom and he tossed her gently onto the bed then put the syrup on the nightstand, moving over her to kiss her softly but passionately. Tyler began lifting the hem of his football jersey until he had brought it up and over her head, revealing her nude body. Meghan smiled at him. "I love you, Tyler. You're so amazing."

**Author's Note:** Okay, who bawled last night during the episode of Vampire Diaries? I know I did! Because, not only did the original 'Scooby Gang' celebrate Bonnie, but also Tyler returned at the end! And, it sparked the muse…but I won't reveal anything yet.


	10. Hosting Another Ball

**_Previously in "Out of the Darkness", Lexi surprises the Salvatore brothers and meets Kol. Tyler and Meghan become mates._**

**Chapter Ten: Hosting another Ball**

**Mikaelson Mansion – Several Nights Later**…

Klaus smiled as he admired the decorations for the ball. He had been anticipating this since Elijah told him about it. He was even looking forward to dancing with Caroline. Speaking of the lovely blonde, he had done a few more drawings of her, two of them of her in the leotard and tights she wore at the studio.

As he was admiring the decorations, he heard the voice he wasn't expecting to hear after all this time. _"Well, don't these look pretty,"_ the voice said.

Klaus turned around and saw... "Tatiana…but, that's impossible. How can you be here? You're…"

_"I'm still dead, Niklaus,"_ she replied. _"I'm speaking to you as a spirit from the Other Side. I've been watching you lately and I see that you've chosen a very pretty young vampire as your mate, a little blonde girl."_

"Yes, her name is Caroline," Klaus said. "She means the world to me."

_"I'm not jealous or anything, if that's what you're thinking,"_ Tatia said. _"I'm actually happy for you. After a thousand years, you've finally moved on and that's good. I'll always love you, Niklaus, and on the same token, I wish you the best with Caroline. Her heart is pure and good, and she makes you smile. You need that after all this time."_

"How do you feel about Elijah now?" Klaus asked.

_"I believe Elijah is happy, yes. He has a beautiful baby girl in his future, and she will grow into a lovely young woman, a witch, just like her mother,"_ Tatia told him with a soft smile.

Klaus smiled at the mention of Amelia. "Yes, Amelia is very powerful. In fact, she gave her sister a witch-like migraine the likes of which she has never felt."

_"If I may be honest, I believe that Sarah should have never been turned at my expense,"_ Tatia replied quietly, her spirit looking down at her hands.

Klaus nodded. "I agree. She's a nasty thing, that Sarah. I wanted to kill her for touching Caroline."

_"Niklaus, there is something else. Some of us would like to come back from the Other Side,"_ Tatia started then floated to her right a little. Klaus was confused by her actions but soon fell to his knees at the sight of a little boy with blonde hair as well as the bundled baby in his former girlfriend's arms. _"Niklaus, you can help save the family you lost by gathering twelve of your best witches. Please…help them and us."_

Klaus couldn't fight the tears that threatened to come out and let them fall as he said, "I'll save you, Tatiana. I may have Caroline now, but I'll save you and the family I lost."

Tatia smiled warmly at him. _"You are a good man, Niklaus. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise,"_ she said before closing her eyes and letting her spirit float upward.

Klaus let his knees guide him until he was on the floor, in the fetal position, tears falling down his cheeks.

Elijah found him a few minutes later, having smelled the salt of his tears. He knelt next to him. "Niklaus, what is it? What happened?"

Klaus didn't hesitate to give his reply. "Tatiana appeared to me, Elijah. She wants me to save her and our children from the Other Side."

"Niklaus, I know you loved her. I loved her too," Elijah said. "But, think about what you're saying. You have no idea what lies on the Other Side. True, you may bring back Tatiana and your children, but what if you brought something else back with them, and what of Caroline? Don't you love her?"

Tatia's spirit appeared in front of the brothers before Klaus could answer, and they both turned their attention to the spirit of their former girlfriend. _"Elijah, how wonderful to see you,"_ she said with another warm smile. _"I was just returning to tell you something else, Niklaus. The witches I want you to gather…you know some of them, but some you may not remember. Elijah, Amelia will be one of those witches, as will Sage's friend Kathleen, adopted mother Lorene and the twin sister of Meredith Fell. Bonnie Bennett, her mother Abby and your mother are also amongst the witches. The witch you do not know, but I want you to gather anyway, are your brother Henrik's one true love, Francesca Cavallaro. She is very elusive, just a fair warning. Francesca can be found living in New Orleans, with one of her dearest and best friends, Belinda Hebert La Fleur."_

Elijah looked at Tatia. "This request of yours, Tatiana, it's not that I don't think it's a fair one, but suppose we bring something else back with you and your children? I would not want to put Amelia and my daughter in unnecessary danger."

_"That is why you're going to see about persuading Francesca and Belinda. Amelia will go with you to talk to them,"_ Tatia told him.

Elijah wanted to protest further, but it was obvious that he was fighting a losing battle. "Very well; I shall discuss this with Amelia at the ball."

The brunette nodded then disappeared once again.

**New Orleans – That Same Moment**…

"Belinda, are you home?" Francesca Cavallaro called out as she stepped into the expansive mansion she lived in with her African-American best friend.

"I'm in the kitchen," Belinda Hebert La Fleur called back.

Francesca entered the kitchen, where Belinda was cooking some of her famous gumbo. "Belinda, I need to talk to you. It's…I don't know how to explain it, but it's big; huge, even."

"Just spit it out, Fancy," Belinda demanded.

Francesca sighed. "Just now, I had a vision."

Belinda raised an eyebrow. "What kind of a vision, Fancy?"

"I saw Elijah, Henrik's brother, coming here to discuss bringing Tatiana Petrova back from the Other Side, along with her young children, who were killed by Esther a thousand years ago."'

"You saw all that?"

"Yes, Belinda, my visions have never failed me before," Francesca said. "We have to prepare for when he gets here."

"Are you going to tell Elijah about Henrik?" Belinda asked as she continued to stir the gumbo in the pot before her.

"How would I tell him that I let his little brother's best friend die instead of him? You know I can't do that. Henrik can't know that his brother…" Francesca trailed off when Henrik came into the room.

"That my brother…what, Francesca? That he's on his way? Is that what you want to say?" Henrik demanded.

Francesca looked at Henrik. "You have to understand, Henrik, that Elijah and your other siblings think you're dead. If they were to find out the truth…"

"You can't keep the lie up forever, Francesca," Henrik said. "Elijah isn't stupid. He's going to see right through you."

Francesca was near tears by the time he finished speaking and turned to flee the room. "Damn it, Henrik, she's loved you for a thousand years, no pun intended on the song they play on the radio. Why can't you just let her be happy with you in her life?" Belinda demanded as she continued to stir her gumbo.

"I know she has, Belinda, and so have I," Henrik said. "On the same token, I miss my family and hate that I can't tell them I'm not dead."

"You will be able to in time, Henrik. Just…let us do this small task first and then you can reveal yourself to your family," Belinda said.

Henrik nodded. "All right, I'll try to be patient. It won't be easy, but I'll try."

Belinda hugged him gently and smiled after pulling back. "I'm almost sure that our lovely Fancy is upstairs in yours and hers' bedroom, sketching away in her sketchbook," the African-American witch said.

Henrik nodded and went upstairs to the room he and Francesca shared, seeing her busy at her sketching, as Belinda had said. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, Francesca. I didn't mean to upset you."

The beautiful blonde witch turned to look at him, putting aside her sketching pencil. "Henrik, I accept your apology. But, I also want to apologize. I don't want to keep you from your family any longer than I have to. I've kept you a secret for 10 centuries, and I've loved you immensely in that time. I helped you with your transition, as hard as it was for you, and kept you away from Marcel Gerard, even keeping you hidden when your brothers and sister came here. I know that I can't do that any longer though. You deserve to see your family again, Henrik," she whispered, her head lowering into her petite chest.

Stepping up to her, Henrik framed her face in his hands and tilted her head back to look up at him. "Your apology is also accepted, Francesca Cavallaro. You kept me from falling apart, from ripping Marcel apart with my bare hands. And I want to see my family again. I want you to see my family again. It's been a long time since they saw you, since we were kids the last time they saw us," he said with a soft smile.

Francesca smiled. "I'd love that very much. It's really been too long and it wouldn't be right to hide anymore."

_**One Thousand Years Earlier – Mystic Falls Village (what is now Mystic Falls)**…_

_A younger Henrik was settled against the leg of his oldest brother Finn as the two of them walked to pick berries for their mom to fix some pie. The two brothers both turned when they heard a rustle in the bushes and a little girl with messy dark blonde hair appeared a few seconds later. "Well, hello there, little girl; what is your name?" Finn asked as he knelt down with the empty basket in his arms._

_"I'm Francesca," she said in a whisper._

_"Hi, Francesca, my name is Finnegan and this is my little brother Henrik. You want to pick berries with us?" Finn said with a warm smile._

_"Okay," she said in another whispered voice._

_Henrik gave Francesca a smile. "There's no need to be shy, Francesca. We're friendly people."_

_He held out his hand and Francesca held hers out hesitantly before placing it into his. Finn took her other one so she wouldn't be scared and used his other one to carry the basket._

_As they walked toward the bushes, Henrik gave Francesca another smile. Even though they just met a few minutes ago, he felt like he had known her forever. Something told him that somehow, someway, they'd end up together._

_**Meanwhile**…_

_Sage met the glower of her mother at the hut they lived in. "But, why do I have to go? Why can't you go?" she demanded._

_"Sage Victoria, I'm asking you to go because I need to get started on this pie crust, okay?" Brianna O'Reilly replied; her firm but still slender fingers pointing to the door._

_Sage sighed heavily, but because she knew better than to argue with her mother, she grabbed the basket on the table by the door before walking out of the hut. When she felt the sun on her face, she forgot about the scene with her mother and smiled. Sage always did love a sunny day, mostly because it made her happy, even when she was a little girl. She especially liked when the light played in her dark red hair, making it look like it was on fire on her head._

_Finn was putting berries into the basket along with his youngest brother and Francesca when he heard footsteps. His eyes went up and he saw the most beautiful girl in front of him. Standing to his full height, the young man let his eyes meet the emerald green eyes belonging to the girl. "Hello there," he said with a kind smile._

_Sage paused when she saw the boy around her age then smiled and curtsied to him. "Hello to you, sir," she said with a polite smile back at him after she stood correctly once more._

_Finn smiled at her and approached her, taking her hand and bringing it up to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "My name is Finnegan Mikaelson, but you may call me Finn. What is your name, angel?"_

_Sage giggled at the gesture. "It's nice to meet you, Finn. I'm Sage O'Reilly."_

_Finn instantly recognized the name. "You wouldn't happen to be the daughter of Brianna and Seamus O'Reilly would you?"_

_"Yes, I am," she replied. "In fact, we don't live that far from you. I've seen you with your family very often. I wanted to come over and introduce myself, but I was always too shy."_

_"There's no need to be shy around me, Sage," Finn said. "I won't bite…much." He laughed at the joke he had made. "It was good to finally meet you."_

_"And you as well, Finnegan," she said, her cheeks turning a bright red while she smiled at him._

_Finn smiled at how she was blushing and immediately changed the subject. "So, what brings you out here, my lady?"_

_"My mother sent me out to get some berries for a pie."_

_"That's ironic, because that's what I'm doing here as well," Finn said. "Would you care to join us?"_

_"I don't want to impose."_

_"You're not imposing at all," Finn said. "We already have one female companion joining us, so what's the harm in adding one more?"_

_He held out his hand for Sage to take, and she did so hesitantly, her eyes meeting his once their hands were connected. Finn's hand was warm, unlike the man her father was going to force her to marry if she didn't interfere with his plans._

_Finn then escorted Sage to where Henrik and Francesca were still picking berries, laughing at a private joke. They looked over and saw Finn with Sage and Henrik immediately spoke. "She's beautiful, Finn."_

_"You are…Henrik, right?" Sage asked quietly._

_Henrik nodded. "Yes, my lady, I am. And you must be Sage. I saw you lots of times and I wondered why you never came over to introduce yourself."_

_"I do not get out much except for when my mother needs me to," Sage replied softly. Once she had picked the amount of berries she thought her mother might need, Sage got up and left the group._

_Finn followed after her, catching up with her before she could enter her hut. Finn gently grabbed her hand. "Sage, talk to me. Are you all right?"_

_"Finn, please," she replied. "My mother needs these berries and…"_

_"I don't care about that," Finn said. "I care about your silence. You ran off without so much as a good-bye and I want to know why."_

_"I cannot tell you," she mumbled before pulling her hand from his and turning to go into the hut._

_Finn was shocked. Why was she being so secretive and what did she really have to hide?_

_Finn returned to Henrik, who noticed the look in his brother's face. "Finn, what's wrong? You seem worried about something."_

_"I'll tell you later," Finn promised. "Let's finish picking these berries then get them home to Mother."_

_Henrik nodded. He didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't about to question it._

_**Later**…_

_Sage was just leaving the village to go to her friend Kathleen's house when she found herself pulled behind a tree. The person who did it was none other than Finn who, before the redhead could say anything, crushed his mouth to hers, pressing her against the tree. "Will you please tell me what's going on now?" he asked in a husky murmur after lifting his head._

_"My father is forcing me to wed another man in the village," she replied quietly. Her shaky hands lifted to trace over his lips, shivering when they opened and he gently bit down on one finger._

_Finn stepped back and looked at her. "I won't let that happen, Sage. I may have only just met you, but I love you."_

_"You already know the man. He's…your cousin, Christopher." Sage's voice was a whisper when she told him who it was. The redhead flinched when he let his fist connect with the tree and she turned to flee, heading to her friend's house, where she immediately collided with Kathleen._

_"Sage, what's the matter?" the other redhead asked as she hugged a shivering Sage to her, walking her into the hut._

_Sage sobbed as she said, "I told Finn that my father was making me marry his cousin and he got angry, sending his fist into the tree."_

_Kathleen nodded. "No wonder you're so frightened." She sighed. "Well, we have to find a way to prevent this marriage from happening. Finn must have really strong feelings for you if he slammed his fist into a tree when you mentioned that you were being given to his cousin."_

_"How are you going to do that, Lee? I mean, we can't very well switch places to trick my parents…" Sage said before trailing off when Kathleen's sister appeared. Moving over to Kathleen, the second redhead began to whisper in her ear the plan forming in her head._

_Sage bit her lip as Kathleen whispered in her ear, her heart hammering. Once Kathleen's sister was out of the room, Sage voiced her thoughts. "Are you sure that's going to work, Lee?"_

_"Trust me, Sage, it can't fail," the other redhead replied. "Your parents mean well, but they're only doing this because they think they know you when they don't. I've seen this Christopher and he's not exactly what I call 'husband material'. Finn, on the other hand, is a lot more passionate and he'll take care of you."_

_"Do you really think so, Lee?" Sage asked._

_Kathleen nodded. "Trust me, Sage; I know what I'm doing."_

_Sage trusted her witch friend and wanted to get out of the marriage agreement between her and the boy she had no plans to marry. After hugging Kathleen goodbye, the redhead teenager returned to her own hut, where she was surprised to see Christopher sitting at the table with angry looks on her parents' faces. "Christopher had the means to tell me that you have been kissing another boy. Is that true, Sage Victoria?" Seamus demanded as his hands clenched and unclenched the wooden table before him._

_"Father, you cannot expect me to marry this man! He is horrid!" Sage exclaimed before she could stop herself._

_"That is ENOUGH! You **will** marry Christopher, if it is the last thing you do!" Seamus thundered._

_"I WILL NOT MARRY HIM, AND YOU CANNOT MAKE ME!" Sage yelled back._

_Seamus then did something he never did before: he slapped her, sending her to the floor._

_His wife gasped from beside him, astonished at what he had done. "How dare you do that to your own daughter, Seamus Patrick O'Reilly? You should be ashamed of yourself!" she hissed at him before helping Sage up off the floor. "Sage sweetheart; will you go and see Esther Mikaelson for a bit; I want to talk to your father alone."_

_Sage nodded and walked out of the hut. Brianna scowled at Seamus. "How could you do that to your daughter? She did nothing to deserve that!"_

_Their daughter arrived at the hut that belonged to the Mikaelson family, with Christopher right behind her. "How dare you tell my parents about what I was doing? I thought you were better than to be a sneak and a liar!" Sage yelled at him after whirling around to face him._

_"You were the one who didn't say anything, Miss O'Reilly. So, I'd be careful where you tread when it comes to my eldest cousin. We wouldn't want you to get hurt," Christopher said, patting her shoulder._

_Sage repulsed away from his touch then smacked him across the face before whirling back around and going into the hut, where she was greeted by the family pausing in their tasks around the hut. Esther immediately noticed the red mark on her cheek and stood up from helping her daughter with her sewing, moving over to the tall redhead. "What happened, dear?"_

_"My father…he struck me," she admitted softly._

_Esther nodded. "It's got to do with Finnegan, doesn't it?" She saw the look on Sage's face. "I know that he fancies you, Sage. He wouldn't have gotten angry about Christopher if he didn't."_

_"My friend is going to help me get out of the arrangement, because I care for your son a great deal, Mrs. Mikaelson," Sage said softly._

_"Ah, yes, Kathleen," Esther said. "She's quite a powerful witch. I've seen what she can do and I have no doubt that she'll succeed at her mission."_

_Sage nodded; her gaze was never actually on that of the witch and head female of the family. Her green eyes had connected with the eldest as he read to his two youngest brothers._

_Finn looked up from the book he was reading and caught Sage's gaze. She didn't deserve his wretched cousin. She deserved someone who would treat her like a lady._

_Esther saw the looks they exchanged and she smiled then put an arm around Sage's tall shoulders. "If you would like to spend the night in our hut, dear, you are more than welcome to, or you can sleep in the one Finn has next door," she suggested._

_Sage got a little uncomfortable at the older woman's words, but eventually nodded. If she wanted a comforting sleep, she would be more than happy to sleep in the warmth of someone's arms._

_**Later**…_

_Finn waited outside like a gentleman on the steps while Sage, who was inside the hut he lived in by himself, undressed then put on her nightgown. She opened the door once it was on then spoke softly as she said, "You may come in now."_

_Finn entered the hut and smiled at the sight of Sage in her nightgown. "You look beautiful." He approached her and took her in his arms, kissing her softly. "I know that I have only known you not even a day, but I'm already in love with you. That was why I was so angry about Christopher."_

_Her trembling arms wrapped around his shoulders as she held him tightly against her. "I will not marry him, no matter what my father tells me to do. I do not love your cousin; he is absolutely horrid to me! He…" A sob escaped her trembling body as she let tears flow down her cheeks._

_Finn heard her sobbing and held her closer to him. "He won't take you from me, I won't let him. He may be my family, but I have no respect for him. So help me, if he so much as looks at you, I'll run him through with Father's sword."_

_Pulling back to look at him, her trembling slender hand lifted to wipe away some of the tears. "Kathleen has a plan to trick Christopher into thinking that he is marrying me, but he will really be marrying Kathleen's younger sister Samantha," she told Finn._

_Finn nodded. "That sounds good to me. Kathleen is quite a clever woman."_

_**A Few Days Later**…_

_Sage stood up on the chair her mother held out for her, as did Samantha. Finn stood off to the side, with his back turned to the group of females._

_As he stood there, Finn noticed Christopher out of the corner of his eye. He felt his blood boil, but urged himself to calm down and remember the plan that Sage told him about. It had to work; his future with Sage was depending on it._

_Later, when Sage was walking Kathleen and Samantha home, she was suddenly grabbed from behind, a knife put to the skin of her throat. Her friends gasped when they saw it was none other than Christopher._

_Samantha immediately used her magic to pry Christopher off of Sage. "Run, you two; I'll hold him off!"_

_Sage and Kathleen nodded and ran toward the hut, shutting the door behind them. "You and your sister cannot fool me. I know all about your little plan, Miss O'Callaghan. Do not think that you cannot get away with it," Christopher said as he stood back on his feet._

_"You are mistaken, Sir Mikaelson. You forget that I have advanced my magic to make sure scoundrels like you do not live to see the morning," Samantha ground out, her hands lifting to knock him off his feet once more._

_Sage felt her heart hammer as she heard what was going on outside. She was scared and hoped that Christopher could be stopped. But, it would soon not be true, as they heard the horrifying sound that they didn't want to hear: Samantha's screams in pain._

_Sage held Kathleen close as the other redhead sobbed into the material of her gown. Kathleen had just lost her only sister to a horrid man and she wasn't about to let her lose another._

_Sage ran her fingers through Kathleen's hair. "Her death will be avenged, Kathleen, I promise."_

**Present Day – Mystic Falls Cemetery**…

Sage walked with Kathleen toward the angel figurine statue that sat in the corner of the cemetery. Back while the Mikaelson siblings had been in New Orleans, Sage had come to Mystic Falls not only for her first meeting with Damon, but also to make sure that Samantha's memory was remembered.

Sage saw that Kathleen was becoming a bit emotional. "I know, Kathleen, I miss her too. Samantha was a brave woman and I'm very grateful to her."

Kathleen grasped Sage's hand fiercely then turned to look at her vampire friend. "She sacrificed her life for ours that day. That's all that matters to me," she said softly, tears running down her fair-skinned cheeks.

Sage nodded. "She did, and if it wasn't for her sacrifice, I doubt that Finn and I would've been together. Christopher was insane, and Samantha did a noble thing."

"You and Finn have finally come full circle. Your wedding didn't happen the first time, so this time makes up for it," Kathleen said with another smile.

Sage nodded. "Yes, we have, and I couldn't be happier to know that I'm with the man I love."

After they left, a familiar face appeared out from behind the tree near the statue tombstone. The mysterious person had been watching them in silence and listening to their conversation, unbeknownst to them.

**Elsewhere**…

Caroline arrived at the Mikaelson mansion and knocked on the door. Klaus answered it immediately and smiled at her. "Caroline, love, I wasn't sure you'd come."

"You said you wanted to talk to me about something," she replied. "What is it?"

Klaus didn't answer right away, but took her upstairs. Once they were alone, he said, "Before I tell you this, I need to know if you'll still love me."

"Of course I will. What's going on?"

"When my family first settled here, there was a woman named Tatiana. I was madly in love with her, and so was Elijah. Anyway, my mother killed her and the children I had with her. She came to me and told me that she wants to be saved from the Other Side. I promised to help her." He took her hands. "I care for her, but I love you and you alone."

"And I love you, Klaus. I will help you with whatever you need, just name it," Caroline said as she let his hands go then leaped into his arms, hugging him tightly to her.

Klaus smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "Thank you, Caroline and I can definitely use your help. Tatiana wants me to gather twelve witches, which include your friend, Bonnie and her mother."

"I'll handle Bonnie," Caroline said. "Her mother, though, will be tricky. It doesn't mean I won't try."

"Good. I need to go talk to my own mother for now," Klaus said as he kissed the forehead of his girlfriend, his mate.

**In New Orleans**…

Elijah and Amelia walked toward the mansion the GPS unit Amelia's car had directed them to and knocked gently on the door. Belinda answered the door first with Francesca right behind her. Henrik waited in the kitchen as he'd been told, because he wanted his second eldest brother to see him first.

Amelia smiled at the two witches. "Hello, ladies. I hope we weren't interrupting anything."

"Not at all," Belinda said. "In fact, you've been expected for some time." She smiled at her belly. "Congratulations. I hope you have a healthy baby."

"Thank you," Elijah said with a smile down at his bride-to-be.

"Please, come in," Francesca said with a smile.

Amelia nodded and she and Elijah walked into the mansion. As they passed through the foyer, Elijah admired how the place was decorated. "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you," Francesca said. "We're very proud of it."

"Is it just the two of you?" Amelia asked as they finally stopped halfway between the door and the grand staircase.

"Oh, yes, it is," Belinda replied before Francesca could speak up.

"No, actually, it isn't," a voice said to Elijah and Amelia before appearing from the kitchen doorway.

Elijah was shocked as he looked at the young man. "No, it cannot be. Is this Henrik?" he asked with a tear-filled smile.

"Yes, brother, it's me," Henrik said as he hugged his brother. After a few minutes, he pulled back, giving his older brother a smile. "I know you're probably wondering how I survived and I will tell you, but not until I see the rest of the family. By the way, how is everyone?"

"They are good. Finnegan and Sage are to be married, as are the woman you see there and myself. Do you remember Katerina? She is marrying one of the Salvatore brothers, Damon. Rebekah has renewed the romance she had with Damon's brother Stefan in the 1920s. And Kol…he's met a lovely woman, her name is Alexia. Niklaus, he's also met a woman, his mate," Elijah replied.

Henrik smiled as he heard what Elijah was saying. "That's wonderful news, Elijah." He went over to Francesca and pulled her close to him. "I too have a lovely lady in my life."

Elijah smiled at that and before he could say anything, Amelia said, "Henrik, your brother and I are here because we need Francesca and Belinda's assistance."

Henrik nodded. "What do you need their assistance with?" he asked as he kept a protective arm around Francesca's shoulders.

**Author's Note:** We hope you enjoy this update. I wouldn't have updated today, but I'm kind of embarrassed and also a little upset. I'm slowly getting over both, so don't worry about me!


	11. With the Witches' Help

**_Previously in "Out of the Darkness", Henrik reveals that he's really alive to Elijah and Amelia. Kathleen and Sage remember Kathleen's sister Samantha, who sacrificed her life for theirs._**

**Chapter Eleven: With the Witches' Help**

**New Orleans – After Henrik's Reveal**…

Henrik nodded. "What do you need their assistance with?" he asked as he kept a protective arm around Francesca's shoulders.

Elijah then decided to answer the question for Amelia. "The woman that Niklaus and I both loved, Tatiana Petrova, is trapped on the Other Side, along with her two young children. She came to Niklaus and asked him to save her and the children from the Other Side. For that, she told him to gather twelve witches, among which are your Francesca, Belinda, Mother, Bonnie Bennett and her mother, Abby, Kathleen, Lorene, and my Amelia."

Henrik nodded again. "That sounds like a rather heavy request. Though, I am curious as to why she would ask Mother to be among the witches, especially since she's the reason that she and her children are there to begin with."

"I had thought of that and if Mother is not willing, we will need to get into contact with other witches that are willing to help us," Elijah replied.

"I know at least two of them," Belinda said, getting out her phone then dialed a familiar number. "Sophie, it is Belinda. Can you and Jane-Anne come to the mansion as quickly as possible?"

On the other end, Sophie Deveraux said, "I think we can. What do you need, Belinda?"

"I can't explain over the phone," she replied. "It'll be better if you were here in person. You could say that it's a favor for a friend."

Sophie, although she wasn't quite sure what that favor was, decided to do as the other witch asked. "All right, Belinda, if you say so. I'll round up Jane-Anne and we'll be there shortly."

"Thank you, Sophie," Belinda said. "You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

The sister witches eventually arrived, finding the group gathered in the living room. When they saw who was there, they were shocked. "Amelia Spencer, what are you doing here? I thought you were…"

"You thought I was dead, Sophia, I know. I never wanted either of you to see that. Thanks to Elijah, I will not risk my life any more. Not with my daughter to think about," Amelia replied, her hand coming up to rest on her stomach.

Jane-Anne saw Amelia place her hand on her belly and smiled as she remembered the feeling she had when she was pregnant with her own daughter, Monique. Finally she said, "You said you wanted us to do you a favor. What is it?"

"We need to bring someone back from the Other Side. Do you remember the first Petrova doppelganger, Tatiana? She has requested Elijah's and Henrik's brother Niklaus to bring her back," Francesca replied.

Sophie raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? Do you have any idea how much of a risk you're taking? What if you bring something else back along with her? You don't know what lies on the Other Side."

"I only wish to bring back my nephews along with Tatiana, Miss Deveraux. We will do this with or without your help," Elijah said in a demanding tone.

Jane-Anne looked at her sister. "Sophie, must you always be so stubborn? They're not asking for much, only to bring Tatiana and her sons back. I think we should help them."

Sophie sighed. "All right, fine, I'll help them."

The elder of the two sisters turned to Elijah and Amelia. "What do you need us to do?" she asked.

"We are requesting that you join us in Mystic Falls to perform the ritual," Elijah replied.

Jane-Anne nodded. "Count us in. Anything is better than staying here with monster, Marcel, and his cronies lurking about."

Elijah nodded then gestured for them to follow him, Amelia and the others out the door. After they were gone, a familiar faced showed up at a mansion across town. "They are taking the witches to Mystic Falls," the voice belonging to the face said an African-American vampire that sat behind his desk.

"Mystic Falls, you say? And for what purpose exactly?"

"They said something about a ritual to bring the original Petrova doppelganger back from the Other Side, along with her two children."

Marcellus "Marcel" Gerard stood up and smirked. "Well, it's time for us to intervene, isn't it?"

"How are we going to do that, sir?" his right-hand man asked while his forehead increased with wrinkles.

"First of all, don't crease your forehead. You'll get wrinkles. Second of all, we're going to see about who we can take out first that's important to the Mikaelson family, a niece … or a soon-to-be sister-in-law," the African-American vampire said with another smirk.

Marcel's right-hand man got the picture immediately. "You're talking about Amelia Spencer and her child, aren't you?"

"I am," Marcel said. "Elijah cares for her a great deal and if she were to have…say, an unfortunate accident…"

"Aren't you afraid that he'll seek vengeance?"

"I fear nothing," Marcel said. "I especially don't fear the Mikaelson family."

**Back in Mystic Falls**…

Amelia, Sophie, Jane-Anne, Francesca and Belinda walked into the magnificent Mikaelson mansion. The four latter witches were awed by the intricate beauty of the interior.

Behind them, Elijah walked with Henrik beside him. "We will go to the living room. Mother is already there," he told his fiancé and the other witches, who all nodded.

Once they reached the living room, Esther stood with her back turned to the group but then turned around, gasping and letting the glass in her hand drop to the floor upon seeing her youngest son.

It was quiet for the next several minutes until Esther found her voice. "Henrik, is that you, my son?"

Henrik nodded. "It is, Mother."

Esther smiled as tears streamed down her face. Henrik approached his mother and hugged her as Elijah watched their reunion. After a few minutes, Esther pulled back from the hug. "I have missed you, my baby Henrik," she said softly, tears still in her eyes.

He nodded then turned to the lovely blonde who stepped forward. "Mother, do you remember the little girl I used to spend time with during our human days?"

"Yes. This cannot be the lovely Francesca. She is even more beautiful, Henrik. I am glad that you have found someone," Esther said.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Esther," Francesca said as she gave the older witch a warm hug.

Elijah smiled at this. "Francesca has been looking after Henrik in New Orleans. That's where we found him."

"Didn't you tell me that you, Niklaus and Rebekah were once living in New Orleans?" Esther asked Elijah.

"We were, but we came back to Mystic Falls, in our coffins. I was released first, by the second existing doppelganger, Elena Gilbert. You remember her, from the ball," Elijah replied softly.

Esther nodded. "I remember Elena. I even remember Katerina, the other doppelganger you fancied after the death of Tatiana."

"Katerina is still a friend, dear to all of us. But, she has chosen the path she wants and she has expressed she is happy for Amelia and mine's upcoming wedding," Elijah replied.

Esther nodded and smiled. "Why don't we gather your other siblings so they can see Henrik again, and he can meet his half-siblings?" she suggested.

Elijah nodded. "I will go and call Finnegan and Niklaus. Can you call Rebekah and Kol?"

Esther nodded. "I'll call them."

While the two of them made their respective phone calls, Henrik remained close to Francesca, Amelia and the other three witches. He wasn't about to let the woman he had loved for over 10 centuries out of his sight and he wanted to keep Amelia safe as well, as duty to make sure nothing happened to the pregnant witch his brother was marrying.

But, then he heard a noise. Turning to Francesca, he looked her in the eye as he said softly, "Make a barrier around this room. Do not release it until I return."

She nodded, not needing the compulsion he and his family, as well as other vampires, had the power to force people what to do. Waiting until he had left the room, Francesca turned to Belinda, who nodded and joined hands with her friend. Together, they made a barrier that would keep vampires from entering into the room.

Henrik went toward the door of the mansion and his fangs popped out when he saw who was there. He threw the door open. "What do you want, Marcel?"

Marcel smirked at him. "I want Amelia Spencer."

"You can't have her," Henrik said. "You'll have to kill me before you get anywhere near her!"

"Gladly," Marcel said as he lunged for Henrik but was thrown to the ground before he got there. The African-American vampire looked up to see a brunette female snarling down at him.

"NO ONE messes with my sister OR my niece and tries to get away with it, you disgusting pig," Sarah Spencer said from between gritted teeth.

Marcel growled when he saw Sarah on top of him. "Sarah Spencer. You're the last person I'd expect to see helping the Mikaelson family."

"It's not THEIR family I'm helping, it's MY family I'm helping," she replied. "True, Amelia and I don't have the best relationship in the world, but she's my sister and I'd DIE for her if need be!"

"Well, maybe I should just kill you instead. Or maybe I should attack that lovely redhead you seem to think is in your way. Would that please you?" Marcel said with a smirk.

"Oh, please; I'm already over the redhead's place in what should have been MY life with Finn. As far as I'm concerned, if you do not stay _away_ from Amelia and my unborn niece, I will have your head on a platter quicker than you can say 'boo'," Sarah replied, her vampire features emerging.

Henrik was impressed by Sarah's courage, even if he was a bit curious about why she was doing this. Then again, he already knew why: she was doing it to protect Amelia.

A few minutes later, Henrik returned into the house when he saw two vehicles arriving at the mansion. The first one had Sage, Finn and their daughters and they all stepped out. Behind them was Rebekah driving, with Kol in the passenger seat and their respective boyfriend and potential new girlfriend sitting in the back seat of the car.

Finn was the first to see him when he walked in. "Henrik? You're alive? But, how are you here?"

"You'll have to ask Francesca that, brother," he replied. "But, yes, I am alive."

Finn raised a curious eyebrow but then Francesca appeared with Belinda and Amelia behind her. Finn's gaze stayed on Francesca, wondering if he really knew her or not. Then he looked further into her eyes, a smile finally finding its way onto his face when he recognized her.

Francesca smiled as well. "Hello, Finn. I know, you almost didn't recognize me, but I'm still the same girl you knew from your human days."

"You've grown up since I last saw you," he replied. "You're quite a beauty."

Before anyone else could speak up, someone made a leap through the front living room window, grabbing Amelia from behind. She screamed and struggled against the too tight hold around her. All of the Mikaelson siblings stepped forward in a territorial way but Marcel clicked his tongue. "You didn't think I wouldn't come prepared, did you?" he asked with a smirk.

The eldest of them was about to reply until he saw two familiar figures on the front lawn. He and Sage both vamp sped to their daughters' still figures, kneeling down beside both of them.

Elijah snarled at Marcel, seeing how frightened Amelia was. "Marcel, unhand her this instant! She never did anything to you!"

"As if that matters," the younger vampire replied. "I know about your little plan to bring Tatiana Petrova and her children back from the Other Side and I've come here to intervene." He took a whiff of Amelia's hair. "Such a shame that she has to die. She has quite a heavenly scent to her."

Before Marcel knew what was happening, he screamed out in pain, gripping onto the boy with jet black hair and throwing him across the room. "Oh my god, Tyler; are you okay?" Caroline yelled as she vamp sped over to him.

"I'm okay, Care," he replied as she helped him stand up on his feet.

Marcel had sank onto the hardwood floor, still moaning in pain as he gripped his shoulder and the Mikaelson siblings/family, Ruby and Bridget included, gathered around him. "That looks nasty, Marcellus," Klaus said with a smirk.

Marcel snarled at Klaus. "Screw you!"

Klaus knelt next to his former protégé. "You're not my type. Besides, you and I both know that the only way that bite on your shoulder will heal is if I give you my blood."

"And if I say no, what would you do?" Marcel asked as he continued to hold his shoulder.

"Well, if you said no, then you'd most likely lie here and wither in pain until you die," Klaus replied.

Sophie scoffed. "Let him die, Klaus. He nearly killed Amelia and her child. He's also been persecuting witches such as myself and my sister since he came to power in New Orleans. We can't practice magic in the Quarter because of him and his law."

"Is this true, Marcel?" Klaus demanded as he let one boot-covered foot move until it covered the chest of the African-American vampire, holding him down.

"Yes," his protégé choked out, still grimacing in pain.

Klaus snarled at him. "You disgust me! I saved you, gave you a new life, and this is what you do to repay me? Amelia never did anything to you, and neither will did Sophie and her sister! All the power in the world and you abuse it!"

"I thought it would please you," Marcel said between ragged, wheezing breaths.

Klaus ignored the sounds he was making. "Not when it concerns those I care about. The instant you decided to cone after Amelia, you betrayed me, and I don't take betrayal very well. Even if you did succeed in your mission to kill Amelia, what was to stop you from going after someone else important to my family?" He looked over his shoulder at Caroline and then back at Marcel. "Like, say, my Caroline?"

Marcel followed Klaus' gaze, smirking but still wincing in pain. "She is rather beautiful, Niklaus. I hope that the two of you are happy," he said, taking his last breath.

Sophie smiled as she watched this. "Good riddance to bad rubbish. Maybe now we can practice magic in the Quarter without fear."

"Before you leave, Miss Deveraux, we still need to go through with the ritual to bring Tatiana and her children back," Elijah said as he vamp sped to Amelia, holding her tightly against him, but not too tightly that it hurt her or their baby.

"We are short one witch, though," Sophie said as she pointed around the room at the other witches.

"Perhaps I can help," a voice said from the doorway. Tyler was surprised to see not only Meghan, who rushed to him so Caroline could rejoin Klaus but also Meredith.

Elijah gave Meredith a surprised look. "Dr. Fell, what are you doing here?"

"Somebody has to keep an eye on Amelia, so I thought I'd volunteer," she replied. "I hope that's okay with you."

"I'm okay with it," Amelia said, answering the question for Elijah. "I might need her in the event I feel lightheaded because I used too much power."

"We are still short one witch though," Sophie repeated.

"That is why I brought another person who might be able to help," Rebekah said as she walked back into the living room with her and her brothers' half-sister, Sabrina.

"How is that possible, Bekah? She cannot perform magic, she is a hybrid," Klaus said as he held Caroline close to him.

"I may be a hybrid, but Mum and Lorene have taught me a few things when it comes to magic," Sabrina replied.

Amelia nodded. "That's perfect. Now, we have all of the witches for the ritual to bring Tatiana and her sons back."

She left Elijah's arms then joined the other witches as they moved into a circle, joining hands with the witch next to them.

As everyone watched, Amelia, Belinda, Francesca, and the other witches performed the ritual. Elijah, Finn and the rest of their siblings stayed close as they opened the portal to the Other Side, a bright light nearly blinding all of them as they huddled close together.

As soon as the portal opened, Tatia stepped out, one hand holding the hand of her eldest son and cradling her youngest son in her arm. Smiling at those in attendance, she said, "Hello, everyone."

Her eyes met that of Klaus' as he stepped forward with Caroline holding tightly to his hand. "You must be Tatiana Petrova. It's nice to finally meet you," Caroline said with a warm smile.

"And you as well, Caroline," Tatia said, returning the blonde's smile with one of her own.

Klaus smiled at her. "It is good to see you again, Tatia. I have missed you."

Tatia nodded. "I have missed you too, Niklaus. But, I am glad you have found someone."

"I am too," Klaus said as Caroline settled against him, smiling up at him.

"Since she is here with you, I thought you would like to both know that there is something I did not share with you. Niklaus, she is the mother of these two adoring children. Caroline, I did not recognize you until now. You were the older sister of Francesca, but no one knew that until it was too late," Tatia told them.

"Wait a minute, I'm confused," Caroline said, a worried frown moving onto her face.

"You were never mentioned to anyone, Caroline. Because your death was kept a secret, even from Francesca, your own little sister," Tatia replied.

Caroline was still confused. How could she be related to someone she just met? "I have a sister? And these two children are mine? But, how is that possible? I'm a vampire. Vampires can't procreate."

"You…Niklaus, how is she a vampire? She is originally a werewolf," Tatia said, worry creasing her face.

Caroline was really confused now as she asked, "Werewolf? Does this mean I'm a…hybrid?"

Klaus looked at Tatia. "She doesn't remember her past, Tatiana. Something must've happened to her to make her forget."

"That's because she was nearly slaughtered to death," Tatia replied.

Caroline felt her eyes tear up when she heard what was being said. "Oh my god, that's terrible. But, who would want to kill me? Or try to kill me, since I nearly died, as you said?"

Klaus looked at her. "Caroline, you don't…"

"No, I want to know," she replied, starting to cry now. "Who tried to kill me?"

"Your family," Tatia replied. "They found out that you were sneaking around with Niklaus and they didn't want the two of you together."

Upon hearing what Tatia said, Caroline fell to her knees, her body shaking with emotion. Klaus held her close to him, running his fingers through her hair to soothe her. He hated to see her upset. "I'm sorry, love."

"No, it's not your fault," she sobbed. "I wanted to know why I was nearly killed."

"Would you two like to meet your children?" Tatia asked.

Caroline smiled through her tears. "I'd like that. I may not remember my past, but that doesn't mean I don't want to meet the children I lost."

Tatia looked at the baby bundled in her arms. "This…is Anastasia Elizabeth Mikaelson," she said, letting the arms she'd previously had around the baby ease her into Caroline's arms. Then she gestured to the little boy. "And this…is Liam Niklaus Mikaelson."

"When you say Mikaelson, does that mean…?" Caroline asked.

"Yes. Even though you two had a forbidden love, you still vowed your lives to each other," Tatia replied. "You wed in a beautiful ceremony down by the river, and Finnegan was kind enough to give you away, Caroline."

Caroline cradled Anastasia in her arms and looked at Liam, who gave his mother a smile. In that moment, she saw flashes of memory, including the wedding Tatia just described to her. It was coming back to her, albeit slowly. "I…I remember now. It's a bit sketchy, but I remember."

"Tell us what you remember, Caroline," Kathleen said as she moved over to stand beside her and Klaus. "Maybe I can help you piece it together more clearly."

Caroline sighed. "Well, like I said, it's sketchy, but I'll try to describe it as best I can. I see this hut near the edge of the woods, a woman and a little girl.

Kathleen nodded. "That's your mother and Francesca. What else do you remember?"

"I remember…a white wolf, a female white wolf. I keep seeing her in my dreams, but I can't quite make sense of it."

"That's your wolf form," Klaus said. "Every full moon, you turned into a beautiful white wolf."

"Do you remember anything else?" Kathleen asked.

Caroline nodded. "There was this bonfire and Klaus, but his hair was much longer than it is now. We were kissing and in the midst of it, I bite his neck, marking him." Her eyes widened. "Oh my God, I did that exact same thing at the dance studio. I got this familiar feeling when I did it, as though I had bitten him before, but couldn't remember exactly when I had done it."

Kathleen nodded. "That's because you did do it before, when you marked him as your mate." She nodded again. "Go on, what else do you see?"

"I remember the wedding Tatiana described earlier," Caroline said. "It was just about twilight and the setting sun on the water made it look like sparkles." She looked down at Anastasia, gently stroking her cheek and seeing her smile in her sleep. "I…I even remember being pregnant."

"You were beautiful pregnant. Gorgeous, even," Klaus said with a smile as he picked up Liam in his arms.

Caroline returned his smile. "And you looked positively gorgeous with your long hair. You looked like the guy on the cover of a historical romance novel."

"I love you, Caroline. _Always and forever_," he said softly as he stepped toward her, using his free hand to clasp her chin before kissing her softly on the lips.

Caroline smiled against his lips and returned his kiss. "I love you too, Niklaus, always and forever."

He smiles again then holds her close to him. "Why don't the four of us go somewhere else and be celebrating?" he suggested softly, speaking into the golden halo of her hair.

Caroline smiled as she heard what he was saying. "That sounds good to me. Where did you want to go? This is a small town and everyone knows everyone."

"Why don't we take a drive to New Orleans?"

Caroline nodded. "I'd like that. I've never been to New Orleans."

"Well, you're in for a treat, love," he replied. "New Orleans is shock full of culture, music, food and art. I'd be happy to show it to you."

"And our children too," Caroline said in question form.

Klaus smiled then replied, "Yes, love, and our children too. They deserve to sew what they are to inherit, the kingdom that their parents are destined to rule." He saw the look on her face. "That's right, Caroline, you and I are the King and Queen of New Orleans."

"I like the sound of that. And our Prince and Princess," she said, looking at Liam and Anastasia.

Klaus smiled. "I like those, Prince Liam and Princess Anastasia. Their titles suit them well."

"That they do," Caroline said. "Well, let us not waste any more time if we want to go to our new home."

Klaus nodded. "As my Queen commands…"

That being said, they waved goodbye to everyone and left, heading out to the car to make the drive to New Orleans with their children.

**Author's Note:** Time for the well-deserved update! Make sure you watch The Originals tonight; it's going to be good!


	12. New Arrivals, More Secrets

**_Previously in "Out of the Darkness", Tatia is brought back from the Other Side, and it is revealed that Caroline had a distant past that she didn't remember._**

**Chapter Twelve: New Arrivals, More Secrets**

**Salvatore Boarding House – Just After Thanksgiving**…

Damon and Katherine cuddled on the couch in the study. They had been planning for the wedding for months and they were taking a break from the planning. Katherine smiled as she rested her head on her fiancé's chest. "Sure is great to have time to ourselves like this. If I have to do one more wedding thing, I'm going to go nuts."

Damon chuckled. "Well, we're that much closer to our wedding day," he told Katherine.

Katherine nodded. "I know, and I'm pretty sure Elijah and Amelia are feeling the same way we are. Speaking of which, Amelia is going to have a baby shower next week."

"She is?"

"Yeah, she told me when we were out shopping the other day," Katherine said. "Everyone in the family is pitching in and Caroline and Klaus are coming from New Orleans with Liam and Anastasia. They're already coming for the wedding anyway, so this is an added bonus."

"That should be fun. Are they enjoying the Big Easy so far?" Damon asked.

Katherine nodded. "Yeah, they've got a nice mansion in the Garden District and everything. Plus, Caroline is looking at colleges." Her eyes sparkled as she got an idea. "You know, I think we should visit them. I know you were in New Orleans in 1942, but things have changed since then."

"I'd love that. Maybe after that we can go visit Italy," Damon suggested.

Katherine smiled. "That sounds great. I can see where your family came from. Well, not that I was never to Italy during my travels throughout the centuries, but I would love to go again."

"You'll like it," Damon said.

Katherine giggled and kissed him softly. "I know I will, because I'll be with you."

"And I'll be with you," Damon said as he kissed her softly.

Katherine smiled and returned his kiss. "I love you, Damon Salvatore."

"And I love you too. Both as Katherine, and as Katerina," he said.

Katherine kissed him again. "I can't wait to marry you. I know that we planned to do a double wedding with Finn and Sage, but I would just…feel like running away and getting married now."

"We can arrange that. Like, have a legal ceremony then celebrate with everyone afterward?" Damon suggested.

Katherine nodded. "And if Finn and Sage get suspicious?"

"We'll tell them the truth," Damon said. "We couldn't wait and decided to have a private ceremony of our own." Katherine's fingers moved to rest in his palm, her fingertips playing over the creases there. Damon smirked at her. "What are you up to?"

Katherine smirked as well. "Well, you do realize that Ric is going to throw you a bachelor party, right? Well, it wouldn't be right to leave before then, and Rebekah wants me to have a party as well. Damon, we can't disappoint them."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I mean, we could just go down to the courthouse, making it a hush-hush one?"

Katherine smiled at his idea. "Ooh, sneaky, I like that. And, to make sure it stays secret, we can…"

"Wait, the compulsion wouldn't work if they were drinking vervain."

Her smile turned to a frown. "How are we going to do this? I mean, we'd have to ask one of our family members, descendants or otherwise, to…"

"To perform the ceremony," Damon finished her sentence.

Katherine nodded. "Yeah, you're right. But, who can we get to perform the ceremony?"

"Isn't your ancestor, Tatiana back from the Other Side?"

"She is, but what does that have to…" She got the picture immediately. "You want her to perform the ceremony?"

"I'm sure she won't mind. Let's go talk to her," Damon said as he left the bed then tugged her with him.

**Mystic Falls Suburbs – That Same Moment**…

Tatia was brushing her long hair when she heard a knock at the door. She went to answer it and saw Damon and Katherine standing there. "Damon, Katerina, this is a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

Katherine smiled at her. "Tatiana, we came to ask for a favor."

"You have a favor for me? What kind of favor?"

"We want you to perform a marriage ceremony for us," Damon said. "We're anxious to get married and we were wondering if you could perform the ceremony."

"I can. Come on in and I'll go get ready," Tatia said with a smile.

Damon and Katherine smiled in thanks and stepped into Tatia's house, hand in hand. Tatia turned and headed upstairs, grabbing the necessary clothes for performing a wedding ceremony then returned a few minutes later.

When she returned, Tatia smiled at the couple. "Okay, let's begin." She cleared her throat. "We are here to celebrate the union of Damon Salvatore and Katerina Petrova." She stopped and looked at Katherine. "Uh, which name do you prefer, Katerina Petrova or Katherine Pierce?"

Katherine shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I answer to both."

Tatia nodded and went on. "We are here to celebrate the union of Damon Joseph Salvatore and Katerina Collette Petrova, as they join their lives together in holy matrimony," she said.

Damon held Katherine's hands as he looked at her and when Tatia gave him the go ahead, he proceeded with his vows. "Katherine, when I first met you back in 1864, I was instantly captivated. I didn't care who you were originally or where you were from. The thing that mattered was my love for you. And today, I take you as my wife, and I'm definitely over the moon with happiness. I will love you every day for all eternity."

Katherine struggled to keep from crying as she said her vows. "Damon, words can't describe my feelings for you, but then again, words are overrated. You are the best that ever happened to me and, as I take you as my husband, I swear that I will always love and cherish you for all eternity and beyond."

"By the power vested in me in the state of Virginia, I now pronounce that you are husband and wife. Damon, you may kiss your bride," Tatia said with a smile.

Damon smiled and pulled Katherine close to him, kissing her passionately. Once he broke the kiss and came up for air, he smiled down at her. "I love you, Katerina Salvatore," he whispered.

"And I love you, Damon Salvatore," she whispered back.

Tatia listened to this and tears stung her eyes, flowing down her cheeks, her happiness overwhelming. Later, after Damon and Katherine went back to the boardinghouse to call their family, Tatia went back to brushing her hair and was not exactly counting her brushing, but it didn't matter because she was soon startled out of her concentration when she heard a soft _thud_ from outside her front door.

Curious about who was outside, Tatia went to the door and when she opened it, she saw a young woman out cold on the porch. Gasping, Tatia quickly got her inside and carefully laid her on the couch. She then went to get a washcloth and a basin filled with water, wetting the washcloth and placed it on the girl's forehead.

The girl grabbed Tatia's wrist before the witch could leave once again. "Help me. You have to help me. There's a werewolf…out in the woods," she said, speaking from between cold-shattered teeth clacking together. "He got stuck. He needs help."

Tatia placed her free hand on the girl's shoulder. "It's okay, just relax, and we'll get help for your friend."

The girl calmed herself down and loosened her grip. "Thank you. My name is Hayley, and the werewolf I mentioned, his name is Josh."

"Where, can you tell me where?" Tatia asked, concern filling her voice as she slipped her hand free of the iron grip that the girl had on her wrist.

"Deep in the heart of them," the girl replied. "By a tree trunk…please, he needs help!"

Tatia nodded and got out the new cell phone that Elijah had gotten her. She looked through the contact list and found Elijah's number, dialing it and after a few rings, she heard his voice on the other end. "Yes, Tatiana, what can I do for you?"

"Elijah, we have a situation here," she replied. "There is a werewolf named Josh who is trapped in the woods by a tree trunk. His friend, Hayley, came to me and asked me to help him. I told her that we could help her. I know that you've got a lot that you're doing at the moment, but I wouldn't be calling you if it weren't an emergency."

On his end, Elijah nodded. "We'll get right on it, Tatiana. In the meantime, try to keep Hayley calm."

"Thank you, Elijah, you have no idea how much I appreciate this."

"Anything for an old friend," he replied. "Now, leave everything to us and we'll have Josh rescued."

"Okay. Get back to me when you have him," Tatia said before ending the call.

Hayley watched as Tatia ended the call. "Well?"

"Josh is as good as rescued," the witch replied. "An old friend of mine has agreed to help you. In the meantime, he told me to keep you calm."

Hayley nodded. "Thank you so much," she said, her eyes sliding closed.

**Elsewhere**…

Amelia was eating some sugar cookies she had recently baked and saw Elijah heading to the door. Curious about where he was doing, she stopped him. "Where are you going, Elijah?"

"Tatiana called me and asked me if I could do her a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Amelia asked, her cookies forgotten.

"Amelia," he sighed out. "I do not wish for you to worry. You have yourself, as well as Evelyn, to think about at the moment. I will be back soon."

Amelia nodded. "All right, my love. Good luck."

Elijah went over to her and kissed her. "I love you."

That being said, he exited the mansion they lived in and set off to find Josh. After he was gone, Amelia went to resume eating the cookies then decided to make a visit to someone.

Amelia got her coat on and got into her car, driving over to Tatia's house. When she got there, she saw that she had been expected, because the other witch opened the door. "Hello, Amelia. I suppose Elijah told you that I called?"

Amelia nodded. "He did, even though he didn't specify what the call was about." She saw the sleeping Hayley. "Who's that?"

"Her name is Hayley," Tatia said. "She's a werewolf and she's here because she has a friend named Josh who's trapped in the woods. I'm looking after her while Elijah helps Josh."

"Do you need any help with her?" Amelia asked, nodding to Hayley.

Tatia smiled. "She's fine for now. Just let her sleep." She looked at Amelia's belly. "How have you been?"

"Anxious," she replied. "I just want this to be over so I can meet my child. Not that I'm not looking for to the baby shower, which I am, but…" She sighed. "I'm sorry for sounding like I'm complaining, Tatiana."

Tatia smiled again as she sat down across from the other brunette. "Amelia, I have been in your position before. So, you are allowed to complain all that you want," she told the other witch.

Amelia nodded. "Yes, Elijah told me the story about how you had a child out of wedlock with another man. Still, it's nice to know that you've been through it." She placed a hand on her belly. "We've chosen a name for her, Evelyn Victoria Mikaelson."

"That's a beautiful name," Tatia said. "No wonder you're anxious. She placed her hand on top of Amelia's. "You're going to be a wonderful mother, Amelia. I have no doubt of it. Evelyn is certainly lucky that you and Elijah are her parents, and that she's going to be entering such a loving family."

**Meanwhile**…

Elijah, and Finn and Kol arrived at the spot Tatia had told them to come, finding the 'Josh' her werewolf visitor had told her to help find.

Josh saw the three brothers approaching and immediately got nervous. "Who are you?"

Elijah gave him a reassuring smile. "You need not be afraid, young Josh. I am Elijah and these are my brothers, Kol and Finn. We're here to help you on behalf of your friend, Hayley."

Josh nodded and allowed them to help him up. "Where are you going to take me?" he asked Elijah as they helped him dress in pants and a button-up shirt.

"There's a witch who lives nearby named Tatiana, a very dear old friend of ours," Elijah said. "Hayley is staying with her and she'll be more than happy to accommodate you."

Josh nodded again as the four men left the woods and headed toward the suburbs of Mystic Falls, stopping in front of Tatia's house, where Kol rang the doorbell.

Amelia heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it, finding Elijah, Kol, and Finn standing there, along with the werewolf Hayley had mentioned. Elijah was surprised to see his beloved here. "Amelia, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know why Tatia called you, so I stopped in to see her." She smiled at Josh. "This must be Hayley's friend. She's going to be pleased to see him."

Elijah and Josh both nodded before they were interrupted by Hayley's soft squeal from behind Amelia, who moved aside in time for the two werewolves to hug each other affectionately.

Amelia watched them hug and smiled. "It's so nice to see them back together like this."

Elijah nodded and hugged her gently. "Indeed." Amelia snuggled against him, happy that she'd found a wonderful man to spend the rest of her life with.

Hayley stepped back and smiled at Josh. "I was worried about you."

"Well, you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm okay now, thanks to some concerned people."

Hayley turned to the others gathered around. "I can't thank you enough for helping him."

Tatia smiled then spoke from behind them, "We would be happy to help you again and again, if the time came." Moving over to Hayley, she gently patted her shoulder then gasped, pulling her hand away.

Elijah, Finn and Kol noticed this and immediately moved over to her. "Tatiana, what is it? What did you see?"

"She is with child!" Tatia said, pointing at Hayley.

"What? How is that possible? I haven't…" Hayley suddenly cut off as she ran for the bathroom, where she threw up in the toilet.

Amelia, concerned about the young werewolf, followed after her and by the time she got to the bathroom, Hayley had already stopped vomiting. She helped her up and hugged her. "You're going to be all right, love. I'm about to have a baby myself, so I'll definitely help you with what you need."

Hayley nodded and hugged Amelia back. "The father is a vampire. And…I don't know what to do. I haven't seen or heard from him in a while. I…don't even know if he's coming back," she confessed in a whispered voice.

Amelia nodded. "Well, if he's chosen not to be here for you, then he's a damn fool." She kissed her forehead. "You're in good hands here, Hayley."

Hayley smiled at Amelia. "I wish I had a sister like you. You're so nice and maternal. I need that in my life," she said softly.

"Well, consider me your sister then," Amelia said. "I'll be here for you. Whatever you need, just ask."

Hayley nodded again. "Do you think that you and Elijah can give me a place to live? I have nowhere else to go," she asked.

Amelia nodded. "I don't see why not. Our home is definitely big enough. I'll tell Eli about this and he's sure to agree with me that a young lady in your condition should not be on her own like this."

"Thank you, Amelia. I really appreciate this," Hayley said with a soft, warm smile.

Amelia returned her smile. "It is no problem, Hayley. A big sister always does what she can for her little sister."

She then took Hayley's hand and escorted her out of the bathroom. She didn't have to look far for Elijah, because he was standing outside the bathroom. No doubt he had followed Amelia to make sure everything was all right. Smiling at him, she said, "Eli, Hayley has asked if she can live with us. She has nowhere to go."

Elijah nodded after looking for confirmation in Hayley's eyes. "Let us take her home and set up a bed for her in one of the spare rooms," he said with a smile.

Amelia returned his smile. "Thank you, Eli. I knew you'd agree to this."

He smiled and nodded then kissed her forehead gently and then he turned his brothers. "Finnegan, Kol, can you go ahead of us and bring Sage and Alexia? I would like their opinion and help," he asked.

Finn nodded. "All right," he said before he raised an eyebrow. "What do you need their opinion and help with?"

"To see what necessities Ms. …" Elijah said before trailing off and turning his gaze to Hayley.

"Hayley Marshall," she replied quickly.

"To see what necessities Ms. Marshall will need," Elijah finished.

Finn nodded again. "Right, well, we'll do as you asked, Elijah. Ms. Marshall will get the necessities she needs."

That being said, Finn nodded to Kol, who followed him out the door. They both arrived at the mansion that Finn and Sage resided in, finding their significant others laughing over a wedding gown catalog.

The two women looked up to see their men standing there and Lexi said, "Kol, Finn, what a surprise. We were just talking about you."

Kol smiled at her, as he said, "Really? Well, that's good because Finn and I need you for something important."

"How important is it, and do all four of us need to go? I am sure that Finn needs to spend some time with his bride to be," Lexi said.

Kol nodded. "It's very important and yes, all four of us need to go. Elijah needs to speak to both you and Sage. We met a young werewolf named Hayley Marshall and she's sort of in a delicate situation."

Sage nodded, knowing exactly what kind of predicament the young woman they spoke about. "Alexia and I will take our vehicle, Finn, and you two can drive the one you came in," she said to her fiancé.

Finn nodded. "Good idea. It's better if we took two vehicles."

His bride to be nodded again before grasping Lexi's wrist and tugging her gently out the door, despite the protests that came from the blonde, saying, "You two can kiss and make up later."

Lexi nodded. "Knowing Kol, there will be a lot of kissing and making up."

Sage smirked then the two of them got into the convertible Lexi drove before driving over to where Elijah and Amelia lived. Amelia was there to greet them when they arrived, smiling at them. "Sage, Alexia, welcome. I suppose Finn told you about Hayley?"

Sage nodded. "He did."

"That's good. I need your help because I do not know what kind of colors she likes, so I can help with decorating her room," Amelia said.

Lexi nodded. "You're in luck, because the cavalry has arrived."

Sage smiled at the blonde and then looked at Amelia. "Do you have any idea on who the father is?"

Amelia shook her head. "No. The only thing Hayley told me was that he was a vampire and that he abandoned her."

**Upstairs**…

Hayley was holding tightly onto the pillow, tears running down her cheeks when she suddenly felt a rush of air, a pair of arms closing around her. Her brown eyes shot up immediately when she saw who was there. "Logan! I thought you had left town already," she said softly as she hugged him tightly to her.

"Hales, I never break a promise," he said softly back as his lips kissed her forehead. "I love you too much to do that to you."

Hayley smiled. "How did you know I was here?"

Logan returned her smile. "Simple, I followed your scent."

"I always forget that you can do that." Her fingers play with the chain around her neck, the other one resting on his arm.

Logan looked around at the room. "This is a nice place. Who lives here?"

"Elijah Mikaelson and his fiancée Amelia Spencer," she replied. "Amelia has become my big sister, because she's kind, warm, and maternal."

"You definitely need that, now that we have the little one to think about," Logan said softly, placing a gentle hand on her still-flat stomach.

"There is one little glitch. I told them," Hayley said, nodding her head in the direction of the door. "That you were not a part of the baby's life, but we both know that isn't true. I want you in our baby's life, Logan. And I want you in mine too."

Logan kissed her softly. "I'm not going anywhere, Hayley. You and our child are more important to me than anything. Why don't you tell them that I haven't left you? That I plan to stick around?"

"What if they think I lied to them?"

She didn't get a reply before she felt the breeze again and she turned to look toward the door when it opened, seeing Amelia as well as a redhead and a blonde with her. "Hi, Hayley, are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I was just resting my eyes," Hayley replied, lying straight through her teeth.

Amelia nodded even though she got the feeling Hayley wasn't being entirely truthful. "All right, I was just checking on you." She presented the blonde and redhead. "Hayley, love, this is Sage O'Reilly and Alexia Branson, my future sisters-in-law."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Hayley Marshall," she said to them with a warm smile.

Sage smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you, Hayley. You're in good hands here. Amelia likes to take care of people, which is why she makes a perfect big sister for you."

Hayley nodded and smiled. "She is very nice. I hope I can return the favor one day," she told Amelia.

Amelia smiled at her. "You're a sweet girl, Hayley. I wish my own sister was as sweet as you."

"You do have a sister? What is her name, and what's she like?" Hayley asked.

Amelia sighed. "Her name is Sarah, and she's older. She's a vampire and she's not exactly nice. In fact, Finn was once engaged to her. Thank GOD he broke up with her, because she's possessive."

"Will I get to meet her?" Hayley asked, suddenly curious.

"I do not think that would be wise, Ms. Marshall," a voice said from the doorway.

Amelia looked toward the voice and saw Sarah standing there. "Hello, sister. What are you doing here?"

Sarah glared at her. "I didn't think that it was a crime to visit family. I wanted to stop by and see you and then, I see you've taken in this little werewolf."

Sage blurred to the brunette and grasped her neck in a firm hold. "Ms. Marshall needed a place to stay, and Amelia offered it to her. The same can't be said for your frequent visits," she snarled at the other vampire before letting her go.

Sarah hissed at her. "For your information, SAGE, I came here because I wanted to see if my sister was all right. That idiot, Marcel tried to kill her in that ambush and…"

Hayley spoke up. "That attack was WEEKS ago. Why wait until NOW to check up on her?"

"I have been making sure that nothing happens to her. This requires keeping my distance. I am still in Mystic Falls, just … not spending time with Amelia," Sarah replied.

Hayley raised an eyebrow at that. "What happened to you that you're so estranged? I mean, you two are supposed to be sisters and yet, you're acting like enemies."

Amelia shook her head. "It's complicated, Hayley."

"What's complicated about it?"

"Because I'm a vampire and she chose not to live that life. She wanted to keep practicing witch craft, and I wanted nothing to do with our family's magic," Sarah replied.

"That shouldn't get in the way of you being sisters," Hayley said. "So what if you're a vampire and she's a witch?"

Amelia looked at Sarah. "She's right, Sarah, you're still my sister, and we've let my being a witch and you being a vampire get in the way of that." She felt Evelyn kick her and placed her hand on her belly. "Evelyn agrees with me, it seems. She doesn't want her mummy and auntie at odds like this."

Sarah came closer and gently hugged her younger sister. "I love you, Amelia. I know I've made poor choices with my life, even trying to drag Finn into a loveless marriage, but I see the way he looks at Sage and … I want the same thing for myself," she said softly.

Amelia smiled at her sister. "You will, Sarah. I see a bright future for you. You're going to meet a man who's going to love you as strongly as Eli loves me."

Sarah smiled and wiped the tears that had fallen down her cheeks away. "I love you, Mel."

Amelia smiled at her sister. "I love you too, Sarah. I've always loved you, regardless of the choices you've made."

No sooner did she say this than a sharp pain hit her and let out a scream, alerting everyone around her. Panting, she said before anyone asked, "I think this is it."

Sarah nods to Sage, who nods back and speeds downstairs, spotting Elijah, Finn and Kol in the front office. "You three can go outside and wait," she said before speeding back upstairs.

"What in the blasphemy is she talking about?" Kol asked before being dragged out the front door.

Elijah felt a strong energy just then. "Amelia went into labor. I shall be meeting my daughter very soon."

Finn and Kol both smiled. They knew he'd been looking forward to meeting Evelyn for months. Finn smiled at his brother. "Congratulations, Elijah. You and Amelia deserve all the happiness in the world."

Elijah then hugged Finn fiercely. "Thank you, brother. And so do you and Sage," he said with a returned smile.

**Inside the House**…

"Ugh, I can't do this!" Amelia groaned out.

"You're doing great, Mel. Only a few more pushes and you'll get to meet your baby," Sarah said from her spot at her sister's feet.

Hayley grabbed Amelia's hand. "You can do it, Amelia. I have faith in you. Your daughter believes in you too."

Amelia smiled at Hayley and, panting, she pushed as hard as she could and then the first cries of little Evelyn Victoria Mikaelson could be heard, drowning out Amelia's screams.

Outside, Elijah let out a joyous shout, tears running down his cheeks. "She's finally here." Finn nodded and hugged his brother again.

"She is, and she's got a wonderful father to meet," his older brother replied.

Elijah nodded and without a word, he vamp sped up to the room where Amelia was, greeted by her tired smile. "Hello, Eli."

Elijah returned her smile. "Hello, my love." He approached her and kissed her forehead. "I heard our daughter being born and I can't wait to meet her."

Hayley approached him, carrying the blanket with Evelyn inside it. "Here you are, Daddy. A very sweet little girl would like to meet you."

Elijah nodded and took the baby from her, smiling down at his newborn daughter. "Hello, sweetheart, I'm your daddy."

**Author's Note:** Now that Evelyn has entered the world, I thought you all might like an update! Since, when I recently joined a Vampire Diaries/The Originals RP (role play) site, I'd try to play Finn instead of Sage … well, I got accepted! So, now I'm playing my handsome man and hope that he'll have better luck the second time around in the supernatural world!


	13. Celebrations of Warm Sunshine

**Previously in "Out of the Darkness", Evelyn makes her arrival into the world, while Katherine and Damon elope in secret, with Tatia performing the ceremony for them. Hayley also appears, on Tatia's doorstep, asking for her help.**

******Chapter Thirteen: Celebrations of Warm Sunshine Mikaelson**

Family Manor – Two Weeks after Evelyn's Arrival…

"She's precious, Aunt Amelia," Ruby said with a smile as she rocked her 2-week-old cousin gently.

Amelia smiled as well. "Yes, she certainly is, and I couldn't be happier to see her. It was a bit of a long wait, seeing Elijah's face light up the day she was born was worth it."

"Since she came before the baby shower, are you still going to have one?" Bridget asked.

"Yes and no, actually," Amelia replied. "Elijah and I discussed it, and we think it would be better to combine the baby shower with the christening we plan to have soon."

Ruby nodded. "That sounds like a great idea."

"I think so too," her aunt-to-be replied. "Oh, and you'll be pleased to know that Sarah and I made up. We decided it wasn't worth being at odds with each other."

"That's good to hear," Ruby said. "Who made the decision to end it?"

"Our new little sister, Hayley, did."

"Oh? When did this come about?" Bridget asked as she eased Evelyn into her arms.

"The night Evelyn was born. Sarah came over to see me and it was then that we decided to let bygones be bygones."

"I think it is wonderful," Elijah said as he came and gently eased Evelyn out of Bridget's arms.

Bridget nodded. "I think so too. It wouldn't be right for Evelyn not to have her Auntie Sarah in her life."

"No, it would not," Elijah said as he rocked his daughter then held her close, his large hand resting on her tiny back.

Ruby smiled at this and heard the doorbell ring. Vamp speeding to the door, she smiled at the familiar faces of Klaus and Caroline, who just arrived from New Orleans. She opened the door to let them in, along with Liam and Anastasia. "Hello, Uncle Niklaus."

"Hello, Ruby," he replied. "We would've been here sooner, but your aunt had an interview at LSU, and we couldn't leave until the day after."

"No need to apologize," Ruby said. "The important thing is that you're here to meet the newest member of the family."

Caroline was giddy as she excitedly clapped her hands. "She's here?" she said in a soft squeal.

Ruby nodded. "She just arrived two weeks ago. She's the most beautiful little baby in town." She smiled at Anastasia. "Of course, that's not to say that Anastasia isn't beautiful as well."

"I know what you mean, Ruby," Caroline said. "I'm definitely looking forward to meeting my niece."

"Come on in, then," Ruby said as she stepped aside to let them in.

Caroline smiled and vamp sped over to where Elijah was cradling Evelyn. "Is that the little princess?"

Elijah smiled at her. "It sure is."

Caroline reaches for her. "May I hold her?"

Elijah eased her into Caroline's arms. "Here you are."

Amelia was watching the whole scene and as soon as Elijah's arms were free, she went over to him, tugging gently on his hand and pulling him toward the stairs. "Amelia, sweetheart, are you feeling alright?" Elijah asked in a concerned tone as they ascended the stairs.

She didn't give him an answer until they were finally in their bedroom, where she closed and locked the door. "This is what I want," she finally replied before kissing him softly.

Elijah returned her kiss, running his hands up and down her body. "Are you sure? I do not want to hurt you."

"You can never hurt me, Eli," she replied. "And, yes, I'm sure about this. I want to be with you."

"Are you sure it is not too soon after the baby?" he asked softly as he framed her face in his strong hands.

Amelia placed her own over his. "Evelyn is two weeks old, Elijah. She is the reason I miss being the one wrapped up in your arms, the reason I really do want this."

Elijah nodded. "All right, my love, if this is what you want then I will gladly make love to you." Amelia smiled and kissed him passionately. Elijah returned her kiss without any hesitation, picking her up in his arms and carrying her to their bed, following her onto the cool sheets.

"I love you, Elijah," she said a few moments later, after breaking the kiss to take in air.

"I love you, Amelia," he said softly back. As her tiny foot stroked over the denim material of his jeans, Elijah gently grabbed it then rested it on his broad chest, hidden beneath the bright blue shirt he wore. "Do you know what I love about your feet?"

"No, what's that?" she asked as she brought the other up to join the first one.

Elijah smiled. "They're like the feet of angels, beautiful and perfect, just like the woman they're attached to."

Amelia giggled. "You're so sweet."

He smiled again. "I'm also very, very sexy," he whispered, letting her feet go, shifting until he could embrace her as they side by side before bringing his mouth to her neck.

Amelia panted as she felt his mouth on her neck, grabbing the back of his head with her hand. "Go ahead, love, drink from me. It's okay, I want you to." Elijah licked his lips and let his fangs pop out and gently bit her neck, slowly drinking her blood as Amelia held his head against her neck. After a few minutes, Elijah pulled back.

He found that he could not speak as he gazed down at her beauty, so transfixed was he that he sat up, bringing his hands to the top button of his shirt.

Amelia smiled up at him as he unbuttoned his shirt. She couldn't help but fall even more in love with him at that moment. She then removed her sweater and camisole top, going for the button and zipper on his jeans.

Elijah stopped her, reaching instead for hers, lowering them down her legs then removed his own. Then, he picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. Amelia giggled as he took her into the bathroom and licked her lips as he placed her down on the toilet and removed her bra, smiling at how beautiful her breasts were. True, she was lactating because she was breastfeeding, but they were still beautiful. Shifting her up, until his mouth could reach her caramel-colored skin, he used open-mouthed kisses along the skin of her stomach and waist. Amelia panted as she felt him kissing her and threw her head back to give him easy access, shivering as he kissed her bite mark.

But, he didn't stop there. He moved down to gently nip at her collarbone but skipped down to her stomach. Amelia panted as she felt what he was doing. "Eli, please…"

"Please what, love?"

"Don't tease me."

"Never, my love," Elijah said before capturing her lips again, their hands meeting at his waist then hers as they removed their undergarments. He gently spread her legs apart, thrusting into her and waiting until she adjusted to him being inside of her before he began to move.

Amelia wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her hips against his thrusts, keeping in sync with him. **Two Hours Later**…

Elijah held Amelia's hand as they rested underneath the covers, stroking his fingers over her knuckles.

Amelia smiled. "I love you so much, Elijah."

Elijah smiled back. "I love you too, Amelia, you and Evelyn. You two mean everything to me and I would do anything for you."

"I know you would. Which is why I was hoping we could skip having a real ceremony, and just having a quick one here, but have only your family," Amelia suggested in question form.

Elijah nodded. "I think that can be arranged. As a matter of fact, I saw Damon and Katerina heading to Tatiana's house to have a quick ceremony. Apparently, they couldn't wait until the ceremony with Finn and Sage. I'm sure she'd be willing to do the same for us."

"I like the sound of that," Amelia said with a smile.

**Meanwhile**…

Liz was sitting in her front office at her home, going through some paper work when she heard a soft, gentle knock on the front door. Liz answered the door and smiled when she saw her daughter. "Caroline, this is a surprise."

The younger blonde smiles as well. "Hi, Mom, I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

Liz shook her head. "No, I was just doing some work; you know, the boring part of my job." She stepped back and opened the door further. "Come on in."

Caroline nodded and walked out into her former home, tears stinging her as she remembered the life she had here before she and Klaus reunited after being apart for centuries. She finally sat down on the couch with her mom, and looked at her. "Mom, you know how honest I like to be, right?"

"Yes, sweetheart, I do," Liz said with a tear-filled smile.

Caroline sighed heavily. "Mom, I'm not who I think I am. In fact, I'm someone else entirely. I wasn't even born in this century. I'm actually from a thousand years ago, from Klaus' time. I was also a werewolf. I know that this is difficult for you, believe me, it was just as difficult for me, simply because I thought I was one way and then, I'm something else."

"When I first asked God to bring me a child, I knew he would give me one. And, yes, hearing that you're not from this century does hurt, but you have made people happy, Caroline. You made them all want to be a better person," Liz said as she reached out and pulled Caroline to her in a fierce hug.

Caroline hugged her mother and tears flowed down her cheeks. She knew that breaking the news to her was going to be hard, but at least she understood, which didn't make it seem as bad.

After a few minutes, both of them pulled back and wiped their eyes. "Even if you aren't my daughter, Caroline, I'm still proud of you for the choices you made. You graduated high school, and you're a mom and a college student and you have Klaus."

Caroline smiled at her. "I learned a lot from both of my mothers, the one from my past and from you. And I'm very grateful to have Klaus. He loves me and our children. There's nothing he wouldn't do for us, and there's nothing he wouldn't give us."

"Which, as they usually say, is 'awesome'," Liz said with a soft laugh.

Caroline smiled. "Yes, it definitely is." She cleared her throat. "I know you're not really their grandmother, but I would love for my children to meet you."

"And I'd love to meet them," Liz said with a smile.

Caroline nodded. "That's great. You'll love them, they're wonderful children and I know they'll love you too."

**In New Orleans**…

Belinda was on top of a roof, meditating when she felt a presence behind her. "Hello, Marcel," she said without opening her eyes.

"You're too smart for you own good, Indy," the African-American vampire said softly.

"That's because I've known you for too long, Marcellus," she replied.

Marcel smiled. "Indeed you have." He gently brushed her hair away from her neck, kissing it gently. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Belinda giggled. "I think you have, but I like hearing it."

Gently shifting her closer, Marcel began to spread more kisses along her neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he said between kisses.

Belinda panted as she felt his kisses. "I love you too, Marcel, always and forever."

After a few minutes, he pulled back to look at her, his eyes locking onto hers. "I am sorry, cherie, if I ever messed up our relationship in the past," he told her.

Belinda smiled at him. "Its okay, Marcel, all has been forgiven. It doesn't matter what you did in the past. All that matters is the here and now."

"Even if I did screw up the friendship between you and Sophie, I still feel horrible for almost tearing you two apart. I know how long your friendship has run, and I don't wish to take that away from you two," Marcel said as he framed her cheeks in his hands.

Belinda nodded. "I know, and I know that Sophie can't look at you without growling at you." Sighing, she added, "Could we change the subject? We're having a beautiful moment and I don't want anything to ruin it, and that includes past regrets."

"I will do even better than that," Marcel said with a smirk before sweeping her up into his arms and using his vampire speed to get them back to his mansion on the other side of town.

Belinda smiled at the mansion when they arrived. "Marcel, it's…"

"Beautiful? Amazing? Exhilarating?"

"All of the above."

"I'm glad that you like it," Marcel said as he set her on her feet.

Belinda nodded. "How could I not? It belongs to the man I love."

"Well, in that case, I thought you'd like to know that it is yours to roam as you please," he told her.

Belinda felt her eyes widen at that. "It is?"

Marcel nodded and replied, "Absolutely. What's mine is yours." She tackled him gently to the floor and began to smother his face with kisses. Marcel smiled as he returned her kisses, wrapping his hands around her.

"Thank you, Marcellus," she whispered a few moments later.

Marcel smiled. "You're welcome, Belinda."

"Why don't we celebrate?" she asked softly as she played with the material of his shirt.

Marcel smirked at her suggestion. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

"Good. I'll be right back," she said before climbing off of him then leaving the mansion through the front door.

Marcel nodded. "Don't take too long now."

"Don't worry, I won't," her voice floated into his ears.

After she left, Marcel got everything ready for the big evening he had planned for them.

While Belinda was getting herself ready at her tiny apartment, she suddenly got a knock at the door. "Come in!" The African-American witch turned from picking out an outfit when she heard someone clear their throat. "Belinda, I was hoping that we could talk," Sophie said.

Belinda faced her friend. "What did you want to talk about, Sophie?"

"What is the reason for sticking with Marcel? I mean, you two obviously have a past, but why did you choose to go back to him?" Sophie asked.

"I love him, Sophie," the other witch replied. "I know that you're not overly fond of him, but we can't help who we fall in love with. The heart wants what the heart wants, and mine chose Marcel."

"He is dangerous, Belinda! You can't trust him!" Sophie said as she stepped up toward Belinda, and gently grasping her shoulders, shaking her gently.

Belinda then did something she never did before: she slapped Sophie, making her release her. "He's changed, Sophie! I'm sorry you don't trust him, but he's the man I love!" She noticed the hurt look in her estranged friend's eyes and it finally hit her. "You're jealous, aren't you? This is why you don't want me with him, it's because you still have a small attachment to him. Well, you can forget about it, Sophie, because Marcel chose ME."

Sophie growled. "Fine, keep him and see if I care!"

With that, she stormed out if Belinda's apartment and slammed the door, knocking a plate off the wall.

After Belinda got what she needed, she left her apartment then headed back to Marcel's mansion, where she was met with his concerned gaze after he saw the look on her face. "She came to see me. And she…she's jealous of us," she explained softly.

Marcel nodded. "I figured as much. Did you want me to talk to her? I could straighten this whole thing out."

Belinda shook her head. "No, that won't be necessary. I know how you 'straighten things out', so it's best if we just let Sophie be. She's being selfish."

"I would have gone to talk to her like a calm, rational person," Marcel said as his lips brushed over her forehead.

Belinda looked at him. "Well, if you do, you should probably wait until she calms down. She was pretty upset when she left."

"I will give her a few days then."

Marcel kissed her forehead again then stepped back. "Shall we get started?"

**Author's Note:** The next chapter will entail a surprise appearance that you WON'T see coming … so be on the lookout!


End file.
